Nidaime Rikudou Sennin
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Naruto Meets Rikudou Sennin in the age of 6 saying that Naruto is his Reincarnation, now his whole purpose is to bring Peace to the Land. God-like Naruto. NarutoxHarem. First Naruto Fanfic! No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Rikudou Sennin True Successor **

Konohagakure no Sato, One of the greatest Shinobi Village in the Elemental Nation, also one of the Strongest since it was Found, However 12 years Ago an Incident Appeared, that Incident is the Release of Kyuubi no Yoko, the Strongest Tailed Beast, but the Beast itself being defeated by Yondaime Hokage who sealed the Beast into a Young born child, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

**6 years Later**

Naruto Uzumaki a 6 years old boy, with a Spiky Blonde Hair and Azure Ocean blue Sky eyes, and three Whiskers birthmark in each cheeks, he is also a Loud Mouth Knucklehead blonde, who run around the Village try to find Friends, despite the hostile action from the village, but he is always being shunned off and Never found a True Friends but he is also a gutsy boy that will never give up, and he Dreams for the Village to finally acknowledge him and become Hokage.

Naruto, who running from the mob of the Angry Village try to escape from them from Constant beating from the Villagers, he is now wearing a black shirt with a whirlpool swirls in pattern, and a red pants, try to running till he found himself in the Dead End alley, he leaned backwards till he found himself can't move anymore, he is always thinking "Why? why they hate me? What did i do to make the Whole Villagers hate me?" they always called him 'Demon Brat' 'Demon' or many other thing that force him to grow more Matured than the other kids.

Naruto Whimpered as the mob start walking towards the Blonde with a knife and various weapons to the Alley. "Why? Why are you doing this tome? Please Leave me alone." he begged with a scary tone in his voice

"As if we will do that, you killed our entire Family that night you Demon brat!" shouted one of the Villagers.

"yeah, Yondaime should have just killed you! we don't need Demon crawling over our Village!" shout another Villager.

"But i didn't do anything please, if you hate me just leave me Alone!" Naruto with a strained voice try to begged but only make them angry.

"No Matter let's just kill him!" he ordered and all of them running towards the Blonde to beat him torture, and try to kill him.

Naruto feared for his life being beaten all over again were shut his eyes and from the beating, but he had enough and snapped his eyes open to find his eyes were Different, his eyes were a Purple and Ripple pattern all over his eyes with a 3 Tomoes in each of his Circle Line until He Shouted. "**SHINRA TENSEI!" **The Group of mobs who Launched themself at Naruto suddenly being pushed by an unknown Force till it knock them Unconscious.

Naruto Simply Fainted after doing that Jutsu, until being catched by a Dog Mask ANBU with a Silver Hair which looks like Defy Gravity, "Naruto, I'm truly Sorry for not being able Truly Protect you, Sensei I have Failed." Frowning tiredly with a Naruto in his hands and began roof walking towards the Hokage Tower.

**Inside Naruto Mindscape.**

Naruto Opened his eyes and found himself to be in a Damp Sewer, he is confused why is being in the Sewer, the Villager must be throwing him here, which Naruto try to find a way out until he found a Giant Cage with a Kanji which means Seal. he walk slowly towards the Cage.

"Um, H-Hello?" try to ask as if try to find someone there.

A pair or giant red eyes snapped Open and Naruto yelp in surprises.

**"So, My Jailer has finally come to meet me, tell me boy What do you wanted."** asked the giant Figure with a Demonic Voice.

"Um, who are you? and where is this place, and why are you being held in a cage?" Naruto asked despite the fear he is still a gutsy child.

**"Hmm, this is your Mindscape for who i am, I AM THE GREATEST TAILED BEAST KYUUBI NO YOKO But that Yondaime Caught me and sealed within you!"** Kyuubi roared making Naruto flinch

Suddenly Naruto head Hung and were angry, sad and many emotion filled his mind. "So they really are true, I am a Demon." he began sobbing till he cried but Kyuubi just Snorted.

**"No, you Stupid Human! I am Demon while you are my Jailer! but if you want I will Destroy the Village for you and leave you alive by Taking these seals off me!"** Kyuubi smirked behind the cage.

Naruto also know his Motives and Shouted. "Why should I do that?! it's because of you the Village hates me! Why did you attack the Village!"

**"Hmph, I am not try to attack the Village you Puny Human! I have being Controlled by a Masked man, and i am certainly going to kill Him!"** Kyuubi clawed his hand to the cage.

"If that is true, then you are the same with me, it means you are alone, Can i be your friend?" he looked Kyuubi with tiny smile

Kyuubi looked at the Tiny Human and were surprised. No one ever wanted to be His Friend, and the only person who he respect is his Father Rikudou Sennin, to think that this child were trying to befriend him is surprising.

**"Hmph, and why should i? I never liked Human in the first place, they were just Using as Weapons and all Humans are like that, I would never wanted to befriend with Humans!"** Kyuubi roared but Naruto didn't fear him instead just smiling at him until a voice from the other side where Naruto came from, Footsteps came towards the Cage.

He is a young man was roughly in his mid to late twenties. He was roughly five foot ten and had short, Silver hair that was mildly spiked except for two large spikes of hair on the top of his head that gave the impression of horns. His eyes were light purple with six circles rippling from a small pupil in the center of his eyes.

As for the rest of his appearance, he was dressed in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a white, high-collared haori with an eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in its seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain.

"Long Time No see, Kurama." The Young man with a smile greeted him

Kyuubi who is now known as Kurama stepped back in Surprise. **"Impossible, I know you were gone! there is no way you alive, I see you Dead! How could you be Alive!"**

The young man just walk towards the cage and see the young boy with a Blonde hair then Ruffled his hair, making Naruto surprise by his appearance, and Nobody ever Ruffling his hair except for Sandaime-Jiji. With a smile the Young Man knelled so he could see Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto, i am surprised to see you want to be Kurama Friend weren't you afraid?" he asked.

Naruto look at him with a big smile. "Because Kyuubi is Alone, i don't know why, but i think Kyuubi is not that Bad."

The young man replied his smile with his own. "You are right, Kurama isn't Bad, However Kurama always having a hard time, because he is always alone and the People who hungered for power try to make him as their Weapon, truly i am very Disappointed with their act, and i thought i am already bring peace by giving the Tailed beasts to protect them but i was wrong. and now i wanted to know that you are my Reincarnation Naruto."

Naruto was about to reply until Kurama Interrupted them. **"Oi, Rikudo-Jiji why are you still alive, i mean really this is really Surprising."**

the man known as Rikudo gained a Tick mark on his Forehead and pointed his Staff at him. "Who are you calling Jiji! I am not that Old! you Ungrateful son!"

Kurama just Snorted. **"Whatever, the thing i know is you are already Old and it's just your young Appearance here doesn't mean you are not Old, Rikudo-Jiji"** Kurama burst into Laughter.

the Young man just Sighed at his son Behavior. Mumbling about Ungrateful son until Naruto tug his Clothes. "So Rikudo-Jiji, why are you here and why are you friendly with the Kyuubi?" Kurama burst into Laughter again with Naruto called him that way too While Rikudou eyes were Twitched annoyed by Kurama's Act.

He sigh. "Naruto, I will tell you something alright." Naruto Nodded. "The thing is Kyuubi is my son, i am the one who created him, as why i am here, you are my Reincarnation and we will be as a one person, my Past Abilities, a little bit of my look, my Memories, and you will also have these eyes, my Evolved Rinnegan. as for my name you could called me Rikudou Sennin, the people here known me only as a Myth because time is already flowed by and many people won't recognize me, as in to why am i your reincarnation, it's because i see good in you Naruto, you will be Child of Prophecy who will saved the world Once again."

Naruto looked in awe and then jumped to the air with a fist punching through air. "Wow Awesome, Rikudo-Jiji is my past one and I am not just going to be Hokage but the one who save the World!"

Rikudou couldn't help but smile as he ruffled his hair again. "Naruto, Now I will reveal who is your real Parents is."

Naruto finally looked at him with a serious face. "Rikudo-Jiji tell me who are they? why did they left me, did they Love me or they hated me?"

"Now Listen Naruto, your parents love you till the end their lives but don't worry about it, for your Fahter names, he is your idol Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, and your Mother is Red Death Halbanero Kushina Uzumaki, both of them are a great Ninja till the end of their lives to protect the Village, but Naruto don't let those Hatred consumed you, but you must be able to control emotion, and you must promise me that you will become strong to protect those who care about you."

Naruto who already had tears in the eyes hugging him as if Life were depended on him. "Arigato, Rikudo-Jiji, Now i know they love me but i will also Protect the Village they were once saved."

Rikudo could only Nod. "Good Naruto you are truly my Reincarnation, and for more of your Information Naruto, my Weapons that once scattered i am already put in your Apartment and also my Teaching for the eyes were also there, and you must train as hard as you could to reach the top form, after this our soul will merge and i will be one with you. as for Kurama i will talk to him now." Naruto could only Nodded.

Rikudou Sennin Move into the cage and put his hand palm towards the paper seal and channel chakra into it to replace with the new Seal. "Six Path Art: Yin-Yang Seal!" the Kanji seal changed into the shape of Yin-Yang. he let out a deep Breath.

"Kurama, I will tell you that i am Happy to see you once again, but know this i will also become one with the child so i expect you to cooperate with him, and know this that I love as a Son."

**"Tou-san..."** a single tears went though his Cheeks until something feel a tug in the tails and saw that Naruto Sleeping in his Fur.

"Comfy." Naruto said while sleeping.

Kurama let out a small smile, as His Father were slowly Disappear in the White Light towards Naruto.

**"I guess i will be seeing you again in Naruto then Tou-san."** Kurama Chuckle.

"It seems so." Rikudou Sennin closed his eyes and Disappear from existence. while Kurama only Sleep with Naruto who sleep leaning at his tails

**Outside the Mindscape Hokage Tower**

Hokage is Strongest Shinobi in Konohagakure no Sato sitting in his desk with a Stack of Paperwork his WORSE NEMESIS, he never know how the Yondaime could done it fast, he wanted to find out but he is too old for this Shit. the one who were taking the seat of Hokage once again is Sandaime Hokage, after the Incident of Kyuubi he is Appointed to be Hokage once again, he is still wondering how Naruto could be a Normal Child between the Village although it seems that he is very tired with this work until a door being knocked.

"Come in"

The man who came is the same person who wore ANBU outfit with a dog Mask, and now Carrying Naruto in his Hand.

"Inu, what happen to Naruto, is he being Beaten to the ground again?" he frown to look at the child but there is no single wound in his Body.

"No, sir but Naruto use a Strange Jutsu to Push all of the Mob to the ground and a moment later he fainted." he explained as he lay down Naruto in the couch

"I see, well let me talk with him when he is awake, you are Dismissed Inu." He Ordered and Inu leave in the swirl of the Leafs

a few minutes Later woke up and rubbed his eyes to see a better vision. and his eyes were now different, A pair of purple eyes with a Circle around it with 3 tomoes each of the circle. while he could feel Rikudou Sennin Power, Naruto realize that his Memories of Rikudou Sennin came to him rapidly till he is remember everything, and all of his Power, but he also need to adapt to his Body, now that he have the Power of the Sennin, he Looked around the room that he is familiar with, the Hokage Office.

He stopped the chakra to his eyes to stop the Rinnegan and returned to his Sky Blue Eyes with a black slit in the middle. he went to the chair in front of the Hokage's Desk and greeted the Old man. "Hi Jiji!" shouted the new Naruto. he must keep the act together now that he is Rikudou Sennin and Naruto himself, he must went through the art of Deception. "So...Is there anything you want Jiji?" he asked with a smile and a Innocent tone.

Sarutobi looked up to see Naruto awake. "Oh, Naruto good to see you awake, how are you doing my child?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jiji, you know just running around and make pranks!" he grinned

Sarutobi chuckle. "well, that's good Naruto, but remember you have to be careful, now I want to ask you something, One of my Shinobi just passing around and see you almost being Beaten till you used some sort of Jutsu, do you know anything about it, my child?" he asked

"No, the thing that I remember is being surrounded and then I'm just fainted that's all." Half true, he is almost being beaten, but now he is to be more careful the next that happened so that he couldn't carelessly killed someone, the mobs that chased him that day were lucky, but the next time they won't. "Is there anything else Jiji?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No Naruto, you can leave now, and please be careful, I am really worried about you."

Naruto give him a grin. "No problem Jiji! and Remember i will take that hat from you one day!" he shouted then running to door then shut it.

Sarutobi just chuckle at the boy Antic, he is so much like a certain Red Head that he know. "One day you will Naruto, one day."

**Naruto Apartment**

Naruto just reached his apartment, and quickly went through open the door and shut it tightly once it closed. "Finally." he walked to the room and move through a couple of Handseals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a loud poof and a Very Large Scroll appeared, inside it his old outfit, weapons, Jutsu, Taijutsu Movement, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu. his outfit in the last world is Necklace with a red 6 Magatama, Golden monk staff with a circle on top with a 6 rings inside it, Haori with a 9 Magatama's with a Rinnegan on top of it, along with a monk garb and Samurai armor he had. His Weapon Consist of the Bashogen, Benihisago, Kokinjo, Shichiseiken, and Kohaku no Johei. there is a Jutsu Scroll inside the large one, there is consist of basic element Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and the sub elements consist of Ice Release, Scorch Release, Swift Release, Dust Release, Lava release, Boil Release, Storm Release, Wood Release, Crystal Release, Blaze Release, Magnet Release, Dark Release, Light Release, Steel Release, Explosion Release the last Jutsu is Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-yang Release.

Satisfying Naruto nodded all in all it's time to bring peace once again, he swore he won't stop until everything is return back to where it should and the People will once again in peace not in rivalry and war, now his first step is to retrain his Jutsu and remastered once again, he will be very busy so he will need to create a clone which the clone will be left in the village while he train and travel across the Elemental Nation.

With a unfamiliar Handseals. "Yin-yang release: Blood Clone!" with that the clone finally emerged, Yin-yang blood clone, not only solid but will be able to hold till his return to the village, and will not die till the user say to dispel or die the use also will have the memory of the clone much like Kage Bunshin, and he also have the Rinnegan in case he will get into trouble. "Listen, i will be return in about 6 years so you must replace me for a while till i return, and act like i usually act and don't reveal anything deep, do you understand?"

"Hai, Boss!" the Blood clone Shouted

He nodded, he took a deep Breath, and with that he resealed all of his stuff inside the Large Scroll, and turn into his older self with a Full transformation (Kage-Henge), then he wear all of his past-self outfit, he dressed in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a white, high-collared haori with an eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in its seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain and finally with a scroll in his back waist.

"Well, then i shall be off." with that he leave with swirl of Vortex and reappeared outside the wall of Konohagakure no sato, with that the Journey begin.

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, This will be my first Naruto Godlike Fanfiction, In the Next Chapter Naruto will return, i didn't want to waste time talking about the Journey, so i'm very sorry also about my bad Grammar, but i will give you guys Description of the Bingo book Naruto is in right now.**

**Naruto Uzumaki **

**Ninjutsu: 4  
**

**Taijutsu: 3**

**Genjutsu: 3**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Strength: 4**

**Speed: 3**

**Stamina: 5**

**Hand seals: 3**

**Total: 30 **

**Age: 6 years old, 16 years old (Henged)**

**Affiliation: ?**

**Height: 139 cm, 189 cm (Henged)**

**Description: Dress in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a white, high-collared haori with an eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in its seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain and finally with a scroll in his back waist. his Hair is a Spiky Blonde Hair with a 2 horn like bangs, Sky Blue Eyes, 3 whiskers mark in each cheeks.**

**Rank: S-rank Shinobi**

**Action: Do not Engage in Battle, Flee on sight**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

It had been 6 years since the Real Naruto left and this will be the last day, the Blood clone do his job done, aside from the brash personality it was just a mask, and the Blood clone will finally Dispel.

In the distance a shadow slowly approaching the The Village of Konoha, the Shadow finally revealed, the Spiky Blonde hair with a 2 horns like bangs, pair of sky blue eyes, 3 whiskers mark in each cheeks, his body were lean and Athletic with 6-pack abs will make a woman droll, respectively 170cm height.

His Clothes consist of simple gi armor over a simple, Black orange monk garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a Reddish with black Flames pattern below it, high-collared haori with a eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in its seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain and finally with a scroll in his back waist.

This is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, after a long journey he has return with his Skill might be Stronger than the last time in his previous life in the future, Right now he is 12 years old but people might think he is 16 years old.

After Dispelling the Blood Clone in his Apartment, he quickly leave with a Swirl Vortex and leave without a trace to his Apartment, there he could see the room was quite tidy not too much of dust, he guess that the Clone do his job well done.

After he receive the Clone Memories he couldn't help but shook his head sagely, whether the people of Konoha are Foolish or is it was just him, everything will need to be done in the Future, despite the only people he think is precious are Hokage, Ichiraku family, the Rest might be not care about him.

he also remember the time in the academy, his only friend is Hinata the shy girl, Shikamaru the Lazy Genius, Choji the Akimichi, Shino the Bug boy, and Kiba the Mutt. the people in the class that he didn't like are Sasuke the Broody arrogant, Sakura the Pink banshee, and Ino the Queen Gossip.

He also know that Tomorrow is a Exam for the graduation, after that he will be officially Shinobi, and he will not be beaten again although he could just beat them now since he already the same as his past self basically he is in the prime while he defeat the Juubi.

He is also relearn and Remastered the Technique he used in his past self, mainly the 6 Element and Yin-Yang release, the Sub element he also mastered all of it, but he knew that it will be much more to attract many people mainly Shinobi to take him back to their own village for power, Kekkei Genkai, mainly it is a Sub Element User and a more Unique ability.

He took a Deep breath and Sleep for Tomorrow Exam he knew many people still hate him, but he noticed in his Memory that there is also who Sympathy over him, he also respect the people who accept him who he are. with that he sleep.

**Mindscape**

He woke up in the Middle of the Forest with a High Mountain and Water Source he also saw Kurama sleeping in the Distance near the approach Kurama til he is closed enough, Kurama awake in the presence of Naruto. The Mindscape has changed for the Comfort of Kurama so could move around and not cramped in the Cage.

**"So, what is it that Rikudo-sama wants with me?"** the Large two eyes saw the man in front of him

Tic mark appears in Naruto's Head. "How Many times do i have to tell you that no Sama! do you think i am god to began with?"

Kurama just rolled his eyes.** "I don't really care you are still my Father Nonetheless, what is it that you require my presence Tou-san?"** Kurama asked with a Smirk

He let out a sigh. "How many times do we have this conversation?"

**"about 1800 times now."** Kurama Deadpanned.

"Oh, that is now really nice, well i guess my primary Objective now is to gather all of your Brother and Sister Kurama, although all of them were Spread out through the land, we can't take action for now, we Have Ichibi no Shukaku in the Sunagakure, Nibi no Matatabi in the Kumogakure, Sanbi no Isobu in Mizugakure, Yonbi no Son Goku in Iwagakure, Gobi no Kokuo in Iwagakure, Rokubi no Saiken in Mizugakure, Nanabi no Chomei in Takigakure, Hachibi no Gyuki in Kumogakure, and all of them were very hate in there own Village, we will gather all of Jinchuriki before they were in a wrong hands, but for now we wait for 3 years." he Said sagely.

"But why not now! we could have save them! those people are just foolish!" Roar Kurama

"Easy Kurama i know that, i care for your brother and sister but we have to wait, somehow my Gedo Mezo Statue are not in my equipment, that means someone must stole it, we have to wait Kurama, but i promise all of your brother and sister will be safe."

Kurama just growled then let out a sigh.

"well then Kurama I am really tired right now, we better sleep." he leaned at Kurama Fur slowly close his eyes.

Kurama rolled his eyes. **"Yeah well, i am about to sleep, till you wake me up."**

"well just shut up and get back to sleep."

**"Grrr Fine!"**

With that the two of them sleep waiting for the new days Arise

**Next Day**

Naruto awake to see the day has arrive for him to be a Shinobi, Naruto went through the shower and make Kage Bunshin for his breakfast, after he finished showering and dress in his usual outfit at his travel, after he finished Breakfast he lock his Apartment and move through the Road, he doesn't want to move at the rooftop, because he wanted to saw the Village when he is gone.

The Look on the Villagers were all various, the Elder think that he is sort of like Yondaime Hokage, the Man look at him with a glare because his Figure, meanwhile the Girl all squeak like a Highschool girl who found their Idol, the road to say at least strange for him, not all the time he get praise, but he also got the Look of Suspicious from the Shinobi Chunin till Jounin.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know he looks like Yondaime."

"Yondaime-sama?"

"That Man is so Cool and Handsome!"

"He look like a monk."

"yeah look at that Staff."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, it seems the Civilians are confused who he is, after all the one who used to prank and troublemaker, but now he is a Cool with calculative vision, he stroll through the Academy, Inside the academy

Once Inside the class they were confused who he is since they don't know who wear something like a monk inside the academy, Various reaction: Sasuke just 'Hn' he didn't really care cos he always thought that he is the best, Sakura Confused to hell, who is this person, she thought that he only wear that so he could get attention from her, Ino could only droll at the Hotness of this person, Choji only eeating his potato chip as usual, Shino is...well Shino, Hinata who recognized who he is fainted with Nosebleed, Kiba just look Dumbfounded who is this monk?, Shikamaru who gaze at the man just looking sleepy and continue his sleep.

He sat at the back rwo of the classes, all of them Mumbling who is the Hot hunk, until Iruka came to the class. he gaze at his class when he saw the Blonde hair with a Monk like dress? "Alright class we will began the Exam now." the class were still noisy. "WILL YOU BRAT SHUT UP!" using his Demonic head Jutsu, he shut everyone in the class, it amaze Naruto how he could do that. "Alright kids, time to start to exam."

The First exam how he could call it, the Written exam, but in his case, Mizuki is casting a Genjutsu in his paper making it a Jounin Level exam making it impossible but they he see it he dispel the Genjutsu then start answering the exam, it was rather easy, not that hard, after the First Exam done, they are walking outside to test their throwing skill, most of the Civilian were not even 5 but the clan heir and heiress were still good at least.

Sasuke having 9/10 Kunai throwing 9/10 Shuriken throwing, Sakura surprisingly 7/10, 7/10 pretty good for a Civilian, Shino is 8/10,7/10, Hinata 8/10,7/10, Kiba is good too for actually hit 7/10, 7/10, Shikamaru only have 6/10, 6/10 because he said it is too troublesome, Choji 6/10, 6/10, Ino 7/10, 6/10 quiet good for Gossip queen. Naruto is the Last

"Naruto it's you turn." before he could even started, Sasuke give a Smirk.

"Good luck, you'll need it dope." he said arrogantly.

Naruto just rolled his eyes for the Teme arrogant attitude, he then start swinging his own Kunai and Shuriken hitting all of the Vital spots, making all of their Jaw dropped, all of them hit 10/10, 10/10. he just stood there waiting for Iruka to say something at least. "Iruka-sensei how is it?" asked with a Foxy-grin

"umm, that's good Naruto, I'm impressed." he write the result. After the Throwing Test, all of them were thinking, Is this Naruto that they knew all this year? they never knew that all of the years it was just an act. the Next Test is Taijutsu test, Nothing really Impressive, all of the Clan Heir were at least have potential unlike the civilian, the Last test is between Naruto and Sasuke

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come forth?" Iruka announced.

Naruto just Impassively look at the Smirk of that Arrogant Bastard, is he truly think he could defeat everyone with just demanding them, How foolish, to think he is the Descendant of his Older son in his past life how ironic.

Sasuke just smirk. "Dope, why don't you just give up, there is no way you can defeat me."

Naruto just silent he raised his left eyebrow. with this Sasuke Angered, Iruka started the match, Sasuke move into his Interceptor Fist, that supposedly better with the Sharingan since have not unlocked the Sharingan yet, it is not Effective, meanwhile Naruto just Stand there Not Interested carved in his face, also doesn't even bother move from the spot.

"Hajime!" Iruka started.

Sasuke Leapt Forward and enter his right fist to Naruto's face but stopped by Naruto, the Most Surprising he only used one Finger, this angered Sasuke more he tried to kick him with his left leg but being stopped with another of his finger, Sasuke tried to launch a hit on the Dope unfortunately Naruto doesn't even move from the spot, then with just a palm Naruto place it at his Chest making Sasuke blown backwards till he hit the wall spider crack appeared behind it.

"Iruka-sensei call the match." he Impassively move out of the ring

"H-hai the Winner of this match Naruto Uzumaki!" he lost in his thought 'Naruto when did you get this strong'

While Everyone dumbfounded with Naruto action, Sasuke Fangirls only told Iruka that he is Cheating, but Iruka know better, meanwhile the Clan Heir leave a Smirk at The Arrogant prick, only Sakura who Screeching like a Banshee while Ino seemed to look at the Blonde with a new light.

"NARUTO NO BAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted while Naruto just stared at her behind his Haori.

"I don't know what are you talking about Haruno, it is practically fair and if you keep yourself for being a Fangirls i suggest you quit being a Shinobi before it's too late." after that he just went Inside for the Final Exam leaving the group dumbfounded, by the Cold and Harsh attitude, while Iruka just wondered what happened to the Blonde.

The Final exam so it seems just a simple Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin no jutsu, He just saw that this is very basic he himself already know the advance of those kind, but he use the Variation of Yin-yang release make it more sturdier and powerful. Naruto know that he is a Total Control of his Chakra, he just hid it.

After the Exam is finished, he chose his Hitae-ate he chose with the black color, he then strapped it at his forehead, then walk through the village with Iruka who want to treat him with Ramen, well he really missed the Ramen after a while, he knew that his new self were really fond of Ramen, Orange, and many strange thing he realize, Iruka also asked if there is something with the blonde since he is partially strong enough but he hide it well.

After they both went inside Ichiraku, Naruto ordered the most. "Oi, Oji-san 10 bowl of Miso Ramen, and 5 Shrimp Ramen!"

"Oi Naruto... Naruto is that really you?" Teuchi who give him a strange look dumbfounded with the new Naruto.

"Well, who else will order that much Ramen." he Shrug. "anyway where is Ayame-nee-chan?"

"Well, she is in the back I'll call for him shortly, oi Ayame guess who's just graduated!" Teuchi called for his daughter

"Ara ara it must be Naru...to-kun?" she looked at Naruto with a red blush in her face, in front of her is a man with a Athletic body with a round shape face and sky blue eyes, 3 whiskers mark in each cheeks?

"Naruto is that you?" she pointed at him.

He just give a foxy grin "Of course, who do you think i am?"

Huge blush appeared in her face that looks like a tomato. "Well, it's just that i really think that you are..." she could not utter another as Teuchi laughed.

"Hahaha, well Naruto you are a very lady killer yourself huh?" he give Naruto a smirk while Naruto just blushed.

"well, i don't know about that, you think so?" he slurped his noodles

"Of course, i knew well my boy."

After that Naruto and Iruka talked about many things as he wanted to know how Naruto became powerful.

"so, Naruto This morning you are very making surprised not usual you show me that skill."

"Well, it's just that i always training and surely i never neglect."

Iruka nodded. "I see well you keep up the good work Naruto, i am really proud of you." he patted Naruto back.

Naruto just smiled at his precious people after receiving the Memories of his Clone he knew that Iruka is a Kind person and different from anyone in the Village, he care for him even though he always pulled a prank.

After eating with a total of 20 Bowl of Ramen making Iruka cry anime tears for making him broke, Naruto went to his Apartment but eventually he felt a spike of Chakra that try to escape from Konohagakure no Sato, he remember it well who is this Chakra signatures it is Mizuki.

He quickly running to the Forest where Mizuki chakra was, he finally found him with a Huge Forbidden scroll, at his back. all the while Naruto decide to surprise him by kicking him at the gut making him fall from the Tree.

"Mizuki-san, what are you doing here with a Forbidden scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Demon Brat, you better get out of my way before I kill you!" he threw one of his giant Shuriken to Naruto but Naruto only took the Handle and return it to Mizuki forcing him to dodge.

"Not bad for a demon Brat, before I kill you let me tell you why are you hated in this Village."

Naruto only raise a eyebrow. "Why, Please do tell."

With a Maniacal Laugh he told Naruto. "It's because you are Kyuubi no Yoko, 12 years ago you almost killed the whole village, now do you understand that huh?!"

Naruto only feigned hurt and a second Later he Laughed making Mizuki confused why would he laugh. "I already know that you Traitor!" with that he disappeared with a swirl of Vortex appearing behind Mizuki knock him out with a single finger.

"Hmph, what a Foolish traitor, well better leave him to ANBU or i am gonna be accused for taking the Scroll." with that he place a Block Chakra system seal at Mizuki before leaving with a swirl of Vortex to His Apartment.

**Hokage Office  
**

One of the ANBU Neko a Kunoichi with a Neko mask and a long straight Purple Hair, came to report the incident Mizuki betrayal. Inisde Sarutobi still busy with his Paperwork.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ahh, Neko tell me is the Traitor is captured?" ask the old Hokage

"Hai, we successfully captured the traitor, however we found strange Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi raise and eyebrow Interested. "Oh, and how do you say about that we don't even, i mean what is that strange."

Neko Nodded "Hai, the strange thing is he were Unconscious also there is a seal for Blocking Mizuki Chakra with a Black Bruise behind his neck that we assume that he is knocked out by someone, and the Forbidden scroll were in the ground it's like the man doesn't want to take it."

Sarutobi tap his chin. "Hmm, whoever he/she is a good person, is there a trace of his chakra somewhere?"

Neko shook her head. "No the Chakra trace were leaving there and i didn't see anywhere the chakra trace is, it's like he Disappear."

"I see, well then you are Dismissed Neko." Neko Nodded and leave with a swirl of Leaves

with a deep sigh Hokage continued his worked. "I'm Too old for this Shit."

**Next Day**

Naruto Awake and like usual day, but now he will be placed in the Team hopefully not the Arrogant ass prick and Pink Banshee, he always hope that won't happen, seriously that duo really making his live like a crap.

Naruto despite wanted to walk, he ran at top of the Roof so he could quickly know what team he is, he reached the Academy it seems he is the First Arrived there so he wait in the back row of the sit, till every one came inside, he just read a book about the History, he also loved History even though he is a relic himself.

Iruka came In through and talk about Speech and boring he just read the Book until team Assignment. Iruka Finally reach team he will be at.

"very well then as for Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. their Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake" Naruto slam his head so hard till leave the crack in it. Why?!

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. their Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 9 is still active so we will move to the other one"

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Their Jounin Sense is Asuma Sarutobi"

"That;s all and i hope everyone here will be a great Shinobi and Kunoichi in the Future, with that he leave the Class, one by one all of the team were escorted with their respected Jounin till only team 7 left.

Naruto was bored as hell, he only read the book all over the time, while Sakura keep asking Sasuke for dating, Emo-broody just Ignore her and Continue Brooding and it happen all over 3 Hours till their Sense finally arrive.

The man came into the room he have a Covering his face except his eyes, his Hitae-ate covering his left eye and His Silver Defy Gravity Hair. with a single wave he greet them. "Yo, I guess you are Team 7? Meet me at the roof, and my first Impression for all of you is you guys are Boring except for you." he pointed at the Blonde, and he smiled much to the Annoyance of the two.

Kakashi then disappear in a swirl of leafs and Naruto soon followed with swirl of Vortex much to the surprise of the two, while Sasuke angrily confused how the dope keep getting stronger and stronger.

**Academy Rooftop**

Kakashi was actually surprised that Naruto reach the Rooftop first, he doesn't expect that the Boy know Shunshin, or maybe it was something else, well Leave it at that, his Teammates were already, Sensei is really having a very Interesting Son.

He look at the Pink haired girl, who seemed to glue to the Emo-brooder, while the Emo-Brooder try to Ignore the Pink haired girl, well this team might be Interesting.

"Well then since all of you are here let's start with the Introduction, you know Names, Hobby, likes, Dislikes,and dreams, I'll go first My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, I dislike many things too, my Hobby is i don't want to talk about it, and my dreams Hmm... Never thought about it." he give them an eye Smile

Three of them Sweatdrop 'we only got his name'

"Alright Pinky you're next." He pointed at Sakura

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly then Ignored it. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like," giggles at Sasuke. "My Hobby is" glance at Sasuke "My dream is" glanced again at Sasuke "I hate NARUTO-BAKA!" Shouted at Naruto who rolled his eyes

Kakashi just Rolled his eyes. 'great a Fangirl'

"Alright you're next Emo-King." Naruto Snickered at Sasuke Nicknamed

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I Like nothing except training, I dislike many things, i don't have a Hobby, My Dreams, No My Ambition is to Kill certain someone." stated the Emo-King

Kakashi just narrowed his eyes. 'Avenger'

"Alright you're next Blondie." pointed at Naruto

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Training, Ramen and my Precious people, I dislike to wait for Ramen cook longer and Arrogant people, My Hobby is Training, and my Dream is bring peace to the world." he said with cool tone and calm manner.

'Hmm, it seems that his personality really are Different from the report, and his Dream are surely strange.' Kakashi frown

"Alright then Tomorrow we will begin the real test." Kakashi said making Sakura and Sasuke shocked, Naruto just as calm as ever

"As you can see you are not just going to be Shinobi after the Academy you will be tested to see if you are capable off, met me Tomorrow at 6 AM at Training Ground 7, oh and I suggest that all of you didn't eat, well Ja Ne" he disappeared in Shunshin while Naruto quickly leaving with Swirl Vortex leaving both of them Sakura asking Sasuke for date but always refused making the girl Depressed.

**Naruto Apartment**** (Night)  
**

After Leaving The academy, he quickly leaving with a Henge to buy some more Ingredients to eat, After that he Trained with Taijutsu in the Nearby Training Grounds, after he done at the Evening, he quickly leave to his Apartment, taking a Shower and Dinner.

'Kakashi Hatake what an Interesting Person, i heard that he is my Father Student, well then why don't I Test Him Tomorrow.'

he went to deep sleep waiting to tor- Training with his Sensei this morning. Evil Chuckle let out from Naruto's Mouth

(Kakashi suddenly Shivered 'Why do i have a feeling Tomorrow will be a bad day')

**Next Day**

Naruto done his usual day, Only today is special he got the chance to Tor- Training with his new Sensei, he also just laying in bed waiting for two hours until he decide to stroll the Village, waiting for his Sensei because he might be Late.

He also feel the Predator looking at him like a Piece of meat, The Fangirlish. He decide running to the Training ground 7 before it's too late.

Arrive at his Destination, a usual sight could be spotted, Sakura asking Sasuke for date, and Sasuke only ignore it, of course it seems that the Banshee decided too scream at Naruto. "NARUTO NO BAKA why did you late!?"

Covering his ears he answered. "I didn't actually late, Sensei isn't actually here so it's doesn't count as late."

"But still you need to come here in time!"

"Well for what? Hearing you Asking for date with you Sasuke-kun? or Screeching like a Little Banshee you are!" that shut Sakura up

A couple of minutes later Kakashi came with a single wave and give a eye smile. "Yo!"

"You LATE!" Screech Sakura

"Well then i see that everyone is here, so let's start, here is your mission, you have to take these bells from me." showing two bells to them

"But Kakashi-sensei there is only 2 Bells." stated Sakura.

"Of course it's because one of you will return to the academy." shocking 2 of the teammates

'I don't think there will be 3 man team, seriously, i already figure it out Kakashi, about Teamwork, i doubt all of them will help me anyway im just gonna finish him off'

"And also you have come to me with the Intent to kill." Kakashi stated.

"But Sensei we are going to hurt you." Sakura said concerned

"Trust me Sakura i know what i am doing." He rolled his eyes "Well then Hajime!"

Sasuke and Sakura move into the Forest while Naruto only sit Lotus style. Kakashi wondered why is he only one who didn't move?

"Naruto, why are you just sitting there, the Test is already started."

"Well Kakashi Sensei, I already figure it out, and surely why don't you test the other before me, because all of them won't want to Join Team work with me Kakashi-sensei." still closing his eyes

Kakashi eyes Widened, Nobody has figure it out before it seems that Sensei son is really Interesting. "Well then if you say so, i will return in just a moment.

1 hour 30 minutes later Kakashi came back with his Orange book in his right hand. "well then why don't you show me your skill?"

Naruto stand up facing Kakashi and Open his eyes revealing a Crimson Red with a black Circle line and 3 Tomoes each Circle in each eyes. Kakashi Widened at this and suddenly a felt a kick from behind slamming him through the Training ground. 'What the hell is that? Is that Sharingan? No that Circle line is too many, Rinnegan? possibly, but i didn't think the eyes were Red though. and god that Kick really hurts'

"Kakashi-Sensei why are you not Serious? even though i am a Genin i am far Stronger than you, better not Underestimate your Team Kakashi Hatake" He release a Huge Amount of Killing Intent. Making Kakashi actually Shivering.

'What is this Killing Intent? It's far more stronger than the Kyuubi!' he Wondered while shivering suddenly his thought were interrupted and Naruto appeared in front of him making Kakashi startled and was about to Kawarimi until he heard. "Shinra Tensei." His body were blown backwards with a huge amount unknown force, before he could even fight back. "Bansho Tennin" he is being pulled by another unknown Force to Naruto, and he Punch Kakashi in the Gut hard enough to make him flew backwards again.

Naruto with a deep sigh. "Kakashi Sensei, you underestimating your enemy too much, we win next time, be serious and move from the past, your Genin need you, you know." with that he leave with a swirl Vortex towards the three Log nearby the Training Ground.

Kakashi slowly pulled himself from the ground, and feel very hurt in the gut, 'that punch almost feel like a Tsunade Densetsu no Sannin damn!' with that he start walking to the Log nearby Training ground and actually Surprised to see the team there also the bell is with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well done all of you passed, however i expect more teamwork from you guys, since it is what lacking, although the best member here is Naruto he managed to get the bells from me and with that I'll see you at this Training ground as usual and don't be late." with that he leave the three genin with the thought 'I must report Naruto's Skill to Hokage, sooner the better'

Naruto Leaves in the Swirl of Vortex to his apartment with the thought 'not bad Kakashi Hatake, next time if you neglect your Student I'll kick your ass'

To Be Continued

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, Seriously really need Betaing, Naruto Ability Already Increased here's the update**

**Naruto Uzumaki **

**Ninjutsu: 5  
**

**Taijutsu: 4  
**

**Genjutsu: 4  
**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Strength: 5  
**

**Speed: 4  
**

**Stamina: 5**

**Hand seals: 4  
**

**Total: 36 **

**Age: 12 years old  
**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato Genin  
**

**Height: 170cm**

**Nickname: Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

**Description: Dress in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a reddish black, high-collared haori with an Rinnegan eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in its seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain and finally with a scroll in his back waist. his Hair is a Spiky Blonde Hair with a 2 horn like bangs, Sky Blue Eyes, 3 whiskers mark in each cheeks.**

**Rank: SS-rank Shinobi**

**Action: Flee on sight**


	3. Chapter 3

**C-Rank Mission To The Wave  
**

After the test Naruto went through the Forest of Death, where he usually refined his skill, he remastered His own Jutsu and his new one and of course with a Barrier Seal, a seal that used for stealth his Chakra even from Byakugan and Sharingan.

He also felt someone presence but he/she is long off somewhere, absolutely went to work, with that he stretch his body and prepare himself for Using his Jutsu and New Jutsu, soon he activate His Rinnegan with a 3 tomoes in each circle, he took a deep breath. and Move a couple of Hand seals till it stop at Tiger seal. **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku no Jutsu!" (Fire Release : Great Fire Annihilation)** he burst his breath and launch a Large Fire at the Woods, till it become ashes.

He move to a couple of Hand seals and stop at Bird seal. Water soon materialized from the air **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Release : Great Waterfall Jutsu)** A large waterfall swept through the Fire at the Forest. "wow, now I knew that Nidaime Hokage use Yin chakra to create water from even the desert.

Next he went through a couple of Hand seals. **"Doton: Yomi Numa!" (Earth Release : Great Dark Swamp)** a Large dark swamp swallow the water with the ashes down the earth

He smirk and move through next hand seals Ox-Rabbit-Monkey. Lightning soon erupted from his right hand and dashed through a tree. **"Raiton: Raikiri!" (Lightning Release : Lightning Blade)**and put his palm through the tree and destroy it. "I guess Kakashi didn't Notice i take a peek at his memories when punch him in the gut, i am truly sorry Kakashi-sensei."

He then use his Right hand soon a Spiraling Chakra erupted, thrust his palm up and a Large Shuriken like wind spiraling at his hand soon he throw it at the woods and shouted. **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" (Wind Release : Spiraling Shuriken)** the Shuriken like wind hit one of the tree then expand towards the other till it shape a crater at the ground. "Phew, my Father hard work being perfected I will soon added another Nature, i wonder will it blend with Gravity."

He look at the Horizon everything look so devastated and damned, everything look a lot like a war zone. "I guess, it's time to repair it before someone get's suspicious." he clap his hands Together and soon a small earthquake erupted. **"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan!" (Wood Release : Deep Forest Emergence)** Vines and Tree started to emerged from the ground till it fill the ground with Forest.

Nodded satisfied he took a deep breath. "Uchiha is sure having a great Fire Jutsu, Water Jutsu from the Forbidden scroll seem effective too, Earth Jutsu is Dangerous one seriously even that will kill someone in large-scale, Kakashi-sensei too having a great assassination technique, and Rasengan is truly are magnificent."

"Well better get back, Tomorrow i got Training with 'Team' to do." he leave in a swirl vortex leaving the new Forest he made towards his Apartment.

**Hokage Office**

Hokage with a puff his smoke look at the various Jounin in the room, today is the Confirmation the New Team how they were doing, wonder if they passed or not it is the Jounin Decision, Surprisingly Kakashi isn't late he is just made it with a swirl of leafs, but if Kakashi made it something urgent must be happening not that everyone bother it, maybe only of this day that he will not be late.

"Alright then everyone it's time for your report on the Genin test."

Aoba started. "Team 1 failed..."

almost all team failed but the last thing they need to hear that Kakashi might be Failing his student, because he is known for failing his student all the time. Kakashi finally step forward. and giving his report.

"Team 7...Passed." he said with an eye smile

Kurenai glanced at Kakashi who is said to never passed a team, Kurenai is a Jounin who use mainly Genjutsu with the Nickname Ice Mistress of Konoha for her Hatred of Pervert including Kakashi, she have a pair of red eyes and messy black hair, she dressed in a strap like clothes with red shirt inside of it.

Asuma watched his Friend Kakashi with Interest, he never thought that Kakashi will ever passed a team, but it seems that he is wrong as the matter a fact Kakashi said so himself, Asuma appearance blue pants and a shirt with black, spiky hair and a gear jacket-like vest over everything. The upper, side-part of both of the arms of the shirt had a red spiral on it. Around the man's head was a headband with a metal plate with a the symbol of a leaf with a spiral in it. He also had a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Around both of his arms and ankles were a couple of bandages, and around his waist was a simple triangle-shaped cloth with a red Kanji for fire symbol in it. On his feet were sandals the same color as his other gear.

Sarutobi actually Surprised, Kakashi is never be one who passed a team so casually, and knew who this man was, Lazy, Mournful, Pervert(also like him), and really hard to forget the past.

"Very well, next."

"Team 8 Passed." Kurenai stated

"Team 10 is also passed." Asuma said.

Sarutobi nodded and give a sign for the Jounin to dismissed except for Kakashi who stand there, for once he doesn't read his book and look serious.

"Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded. "is there something you need Kakashi?"

"Actually i have, but I really need ANBU to get out, this is really a way of privacy and about Naruto."

With that Sarutobi give signal to his ANBU in the room to leave and place a privacy seal. he honestly Interested, what makes the Kakashi the once lazy become like this, he really wanted to know.

"Is there something you can report about Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

Kakashi nodded "Yes, there some strange ability that he used, and the skill he have, he is not a Gennin for my part of though.

Sarutobi raised his left eyebrow. "oh and what kind of ability he have, i honestly didn't see it at my Crystal ball often, he seemed relatively fine, with his usual Attitude."

"That's the problem, unfortunately, he is different from the Description."

"Hmm, please tell."

"From what i see he is the kind of person, who calculative and perspective, he also having a rather Interesting outfit, look a lot like a Monk, and his Appearance really are Different from what i see."

Sarutobi frowned letting Kakashi continued. "He is also look a lot like a sage, apparently he doesn't wear a kill me orange jumpsuit and his Aura were a Calm and calculative, when our team tested, he is the one who already figure it out."

"He also having a skill easily a S-rank Shinobi, he hide it rather well, i didn't even think a Genin would be able to do that, he also kick my ass, said that Underestimating your enemy will proof the most fatal and he prove it, and he hit easily a Kage or S-rank shinobi, he hit rather, god that is why i need a medical check up at the Hospital before went here."

"I see, so you are saying that he is not a Genin with that skill, is there anything else?" Sarutobi frown thinking his Surrogate Grandson to be powerful enough

"Yes, he have Doujutsu" he stated and Sarutobi eye went wide

"what kind of Doujutsu?" he totally surprised by the sudden new Kekkei Genkai that Naruto achieved

"It appears that it is a Combination of Rinnegan and Sharingan, with a Crimson red color, his ability seemed to be able to control unknown force that Push the enemy and pull the enemy." Kakashi stated

Sarutobi eyed went wide, who could possibly having an Rinnegan eye with Sharingan becoming one?

"I see, well I will take care of it later." Kakashi nodded and leave with swirl of leafs

"Naruto what is you secret?" he close his eyes and took a peek at his table and a stack of Paperwork already there and start working again

"I'm too old for this shit."

**1 Week later**

Naruto and his team were at his Mission capturing Tora, Although many of Shinobi hate this mission, Team 7 mainly Naruto like this mission, Why? it's because Naruto is like the tamer of the cat devil Tora, once Naruto see the cat, he brought the cat at his hand while he petted the cat ears, and it's just like that, Naruto just Love Animal, even in his previous life.

Now they were in the Assignment room and poor Tora being squeezed by his owner, the Daimyo wife, he also pity the cat so he give her an advice.

"Miss, may i suggest that you hold him a bit soft so that he will not run away." and so the wife daimyo take his advice surprisingly Tora wasn't running away instead rubbing his fur at her, with that The Daimyo wife thank to the young blond man and leave Konoha.

After Finishing the Mission they expect to having a higher Mission from the Hokage, somehow Iruka was there helping Hokage with his work, and so Kakashi ask Hokage for the C-rank mission for his team

"Hokage-sama, we're just finish our last mission, i suggest we take the first C-rank for my Team." he said with an Eye smile.

Iruka seemed to be thinking that Kakashi is out of his mind. "No, can't you see that your team is only 1 week from doing D-rank mission?!"

Instead Kakashi who answered it, it was Naruto "Um, to be exact we already done our 50 Mission in one week, i mean seriously, who do all the chores anyway? Ninja is supposed to be outside the Village not doing some chores." Two of his Teammates seem to agree, Sasuke is because he wanted to show what he is made of and Sakura just agreed with her 'Sasuke-kun'.

Naruto didn't understand why she is always clinging to Sasuke I mean he pity Sasuke because he is always being bothered by Sakura who always asking for date and Sakura despite being a seious Kunoichi she seemed to be more attract to Sasuke with no doubt that Sasuke really hate it, Fangirl is really scary. he shivered at the thought.

"Hmm, it seems that Naruto is right, they already done the Mission quiet many for the team who just graduate, i guess i could give you one, it is to escort some bridge builder to Nami no Kuni named Tazuna, he will be here shortly." Sarutobi stated with a smile

"But Hokage-sama, are you sure they are quiet ready?" Iruka asked with a concerned tone

Hokage just nodded. "yes, I believe that is right, Naruto is there after all." muttered slowly so the 'Last Uchiha' won't mad

"If you say so." Iruka just accepted it quietly, until a knock from the door came.

"Come in." Hokage ordered then the man with a straw hat and a very simple civilian clothes, he held a bottle of saké, and a backpack. he reeks of alcohol and what mean too many it is simply like he always drink himself with sake.

"Huh, is this my Escort team is, they are just a bunch of brat, the pink looks like she will die at any second and the Duck-ass hair looks like a Emo-brooder, and the tall Silver one looks like a scarecrow." he snorted while gulping his sake

"Umm, what about me?" Naruto asked, since he is the only who didn't described.

Tazuna look at Naruto, and smirk. "You look fine, i mean too fine."

Naruto just chuckle. "Well, even if you said bad about my team, we are Shinobi of course we could protect you, you don't need to worry Tazuna-san."

"Well, if you say so, meet at the gate at 3 hours we need to get there fast." with that he leave.

"very well Hokage-sama it seems that we will begin our mission." Kakashi said with a tingle of Jealousy because only Naruto being complimented.

"yes, and please take care all of them." with that said Kakashi leave via Shunshin and Naruto leave with a swirl of vortex. making the Hokage and Iruka dumbfounded while Sasuke and Sakura who already know this kind of thing walk out to prepare the mission, their first C-rank Mission

**3 hours Later at the Main gate**

Naruto looked impassively but on the inside he is excited for the first time he been on the mission, only himself and not being his old self, during his Journey he met many people, but of course they didn't exactly know him since he always leave the next day. even though he only be the Most Powerful member in his team, he only want for their relationship as friend grow, especially Sasuke and Sakura, since both of them still...hey let's just say he is the Inferior, but he just shrugged it off.

As he reached the front gate, he realized that he is the one that late, and Kakashi was supposed to be late, well it's not hurt to see them thinking once in a while that their sensei is always late, well can't blame them.

"Naruto, you should have not late, you are 2 Hours late by the way." Kakashi said, while Naruto widened his eyes. 'am i really that late?' he just nonchalantly shrugged it off.

"well, you know there is this old Lady that need help to cross the street and I saw a black cat so i had to take a long way around the Village to leave the bad omen." he said with an Innocent smile making the three of them sweatdropped except Kakashi who give him a thumb and pat on Naruto's back while giving him an Eye smile.

"Well done i knew you are my true student, alright then let's go, we move at Diamond formation, I am going to take up the rear, Sakura you take the left, Sasuke you take the right while Naruto you take the front." he ordered

"Hai!" all of them said in Unison

With that all of them walked on the way to Nami no kuni, on the way, Sakura asked if there is a Ninja there, but Naruto who explained it.

since he is the one who already travel around the Elemental Countries and gained experienced on the Journey, at six years old he leave from Konohagakure to the Nearby Countries, at 7 years old he went through Sunagakure, a year later he went to Iwagakure he also found about the Hatred that his father caused to Iwa, at the age of 9 he went to Kumogakure where he met the most Fastest man alive but to him it was Nothing his Eternal Rinnegan could see through Raikage movement and by accident he copy his Raiton no Yoroi, he also went to Kirigakure unfortunately the country at Civil war although he has to add some spicy Involvement there, the rest of the Year he spent to discover the new countries.

After Explaining Naruto Activated his Eien no Rinnegan and spotted two Ninja, he could easily spotted them, they were a fool to use such genjutsu, once closing in he dispelled their genjutsu and showed two man in masked, they are Gozu and Meizu, as soon as they appear Naruto quickly reach for their head and took away their soul. he quickly deactivated his Eien no Rinnegan While receive their memories he turned his gaze at Tazuna and then at his Team.

Kakashi was at awe and Horror, and widened his eyes while saw that their missing nin soul just being taken, Sakura Shivered at how Naruto took away their soul in just a minute, Sasuke were Angered at how the Dobe have the power to take the soul of the Missing Nin, while Tazuna almost Pissing himself.

Naruto then directed his Killing Intent at Tazuna who shivered even more. "Tazuna-san you will tell me why are B-rank Missing Ninja were trying to attack you, we are supposed to protect you from bandits considering that we have taken a C-rank Mission, right Kakashi-sensei?" he glanced at Kakashi who regained his composure.

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto is right, we were suppose to be protecting from Bandits now that we involving a Ninja, this is suppose a B to A-rank mission, if you didn't Honestly tell the truth then we leaving this mission." he release his own killing intent at Tazuna who sweated even more, with that he sighed and tell the truth.

Their countries are poor, and considering there is Gato, who Naruto recognized to be a Black marketing Leader of Gato company, he couldn't stand it against the Tyranny of Gato at the Explanation of Slavery, violence and took the money from the Country it is almost unbelieveable at tthat man's Tyranny, but Naruto keep his Composure. after the Explanation Kakashi tired to ask their team if they wanted to continue or not.

"Well Considering this is a Dangerous mission, and all of you are Genin i said we return to the village, what do you guys think?" Kakashi asked his team since he didn't want to lose anymore comrades since the lost of his comrades at the Third great Shinobi war

"I said we continue, if we just abandoned a client in the middle of the mission won't it be bad reputation for Konoha?" Naruto said with a smile

Sasuke nodded. "For once I agree with the Dobe."

Sakura shivered though she nodded too.

"Well, if you guys said so, i guess that is agreeable, i will be sending some of my ninken back to Hokage, and said with the current mission." A minute later Kakashi give a note to Pakkun, and after that he return to the group

"Since that has been taken care of, off we go!" said lazily while pumping his fist upward in the very lazy way.

All of them sweatdropped and give him a dry smile. "Right." all of them said in unison

**Nami no Kuni**

After the Continuation for the Mission and change it to C-rank to A-rank, they finally arrive at Nami no kuni, it was rather foggy if anyone seem to notice about it and Naruto, seem uneasy either so he activated his Eien no Rinnegan again to see at this fog, the Ability to see even thickest Chakra of Fog and saw that there is some one there, he reach for his Kunai at his pocket and aim at the grass near them and soon found out that it is a white fur rabbit.

he thought to himself. 'why is there a white fur rabbit here, it should be brown, or maybe there is someone who actually vet it?' his thought was interrupted by a whirling sound and look out to be a giant Sword. Kakashi quickly ordered. "Everyone get Down!" Everyone seemed to comply only Naruto that seemed to unroll some scroll with a puff of smoke he parried it with a Shakujo a Buddhist like staff to a nearby tree.

In front of them a muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his Hitae-ate, sideways on his head, he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Naruto which he see this, he took the Kubikiribocho and walked towards Kakashi and stood side by side, at his right hand is his staff and Kubikiribocho at his left hand, he stood there and slowly He appeared.

"Copy Ninja Sharingan no Kakashi, no wonder Demon Brothers failed." the man said.

"Zabuza the Demon mist A-rank Missing nin of Kirigakure no Sato, i am truly sorry to disappoint you but i am not the one who killed them, but my genin here." he pointed at Naruto who stand side by side with Kakashi. Zabuza snorted.

"Did you really think that the brat here is defeating the Demon brothers by himself, Ha! don't make me laugh! hey brat why don't toss my weapon, you know it's not polite to take another weapon from someone right?" the man named Zabuza said threatening him with his Killing Intent while Naruto just Shrugged it off. Naruto didn't Understand why this man fighting by himself and for a manner of fact that there is someone who might help him at the nearby trees.

"Zabuza Momochi, it seems you truly are Overconfident at your skill, very well then if you are skilled as you might say why don't you show me?" he said Impassively while activating his Eien no Rinnegan then tossed Kubikiribocho at Zabuza who grabbed it and Kakashi who widened his eyes.

"Sasuke, Sakura guard Tazuna, Naruto and i will take care of this." despite hate being left out Sasuke complied he knew that Zabuza not his match but he is still angry at Naruto who takes all the power to kill Itachi who supposed to be him!

"It seems you've got guts boy, i give you for that, but still..." he rushed towards Naruto who just stand still and Kakashi began to panic. "you are no match for me!"

"Naruto Move!" Kakashi ordered but Naruto just told him to stand there while Naruto give him a smirk

"don't worry about it I'll be fine just watch." he stand there stare intently at Zabuza then he smirked at his victory, but that smirk did not hold for long, his Slashed through the kids Body and it seems there is no effect from the slashed by then he realized that the boy punch him in the face throwing him through the river.

He doesn't wanted to be Humiliated by a brat, he stood up and going to fast Hand seals, and Naruto Followed him. they finished the Hand seals and shouted. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release : Water Dragon Jutsu)** Both water dragon emerged and clashed each other until Naruto Overpowered Zabuza's water dragon, he tried to stand but Naruto appeared in front of him and kick his right face flew him through the water.

Zabuza who already look like a death state grunted to once again standing, but alas a three senbon hit him, then a Hunter nin came to have said to retrieve Zabuza, but Naruto knew better, behind the mask, the young woman is actually tried to save Zabuza, Naruto will let it slide for now. but he will remember the woman consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice.

She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. he wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

Naruto smiled. "Be careful with your job next time...Lady." his smiled turned into a smirk while The Hunter nin seemed to be shocked in blush. then she regained her composure and nodded

"I thank you, I am afraid I must leave." with that she leave with a Shunshin

"Kakashi-sensei, i am afraid you have to trained those two." he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "We will fight them again, and those two will seriously need help." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"Tazuna-san please lead the way." Naruto gestured to Tazuna who dumbstruck and regained his composure but still stuttering

"R-right." Tazuna said

On the road was not Pleasant, Sasuke wanted to fight him to prove his worth while Sakura just agreeing to the Emo, but he keep his patient after all he is a Sage, a Sage must be wise and patient with that they Arrived at Tazuna House.

**A/N: I didn't own Naruto, For your Information, Naruto's Doujutsu is the Combination of Sharingan and Rinnegan also the same as the Eye of the Juubi, although the Differences is the three tomoes in each lines and not only 9 i call it Eien no Rinnegan (Eternal Rinnegan) and it's skill is the same as Rinnegan and Eien Mangekyo Sharingan, he also gained Total Mastery of the Six Path including the Seventh Path, that means Naruto could take control over Life and Death itself, and Sharingan Abilities from 1 tomoes to Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. and when I say God-like i mean totally God-like without exception, and please contact me whoever wanted to betaed my work, Arigato Gozaimasu ^_^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight In The Wave**

**Konohagakure no Sato Council Chamber**

Sandaime Hokage just sigh at the the Moment Situation, Why? it's because the Young Naruto has been commit something that Unexpected. He Killed two B-rank Missing-nin on the way towards his Mission and it seems that Danzo ROOT ANBU has caught the sight of his Action. Now Sarutobi and all of the Council Meeting to discuss his action.

On the right side there is the Civilian Council while Sarutobi always tried to reason that Civilian council aren't needed they're just keep complaining. the Reason why Sarutobi even let the Civilian Council it's because Politics. whether he liked it or not he cannot disband them, or they would be leaving for another Village.

On the left side there is Shinobi Head Clan. Shikaku Nara represent Nara Clan, Choza Akimichi represent Akimichi Clan, Inoichi Yamanaka represent Yamanaka Clan, Tsume Inuzuka represent Inuzuka Clan, Shibi Aburame represent Aburame Clan, and Hiashi Hyuuga represent Hyuuga Clan. Among these Clan Head only Uchiha who is not present it's because the only Member is Sasuke and he is too young to be Clan Head.

On the other side of Sarutobi is the Elders. Sarutobi couldn't help why are his friends still try to correct Konoha even though they were old. They are Danzo Shimura Head of ROOT ANBU (Unofficially), Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, an old friend of Sarutobi even though they were his Friends they somewhat more militant and so they always sided with Danzo on several Occasion.

"Well then since we are all here, what is the Meeting we're here for?" Sarutobi asked.

One of the Civilian Member stand up. "Hokage-sama, we achieve a report from the De- Uzumaki brat that he already defeat two Missing-nin by his own, we suggest that Uzumaki Naruto should be restrained so that his action won't be repeat in the near Future."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow. "Oh and why should I?"

"It's because that kid Contain something within him." Nara Shikaku stated he observe the Civilian council. It is clear that they were Scared that one day he will turn his back on them. Shikaku already see this and he won't just let it away.

"And now that he is Stronger and one of the Konoha Shinobi it is none of your Business. I guess we should close this Meeting, It's really Troublesome." Shikaku said with his left hand supporting his head

Choza nodded. "I agree if he is becoming stronger then it would be great asset to our Village seeing that young Uzumaki already aware of his power i guess we should let him be."

The Civilian were angered by this and try to retort while the Ninja Side agree with Nara and Akimichi statement, before the Elders and Civilian make an Uproar, Sarutobi sighed and proceed to close the Meeting. he will personally deal with Naruto as of time.

"I will personally talk to him, and i know him well enough, if he will agree to tell the truth, as it now this meeting will Dismissed." Sarutobi said.

With that Sarutobi frowned and thought to himself while glancing at Danzo. 'Danzo what are you really up to'

**Nami no Kuni **

Naruto and his group reach Tazuna house by Sunset. Naruto thought he could just Kill Gato for whatever that prick has done to this Land, but Kakashi keep telling him that he will not Involved except at Extreme Situation. Their job is to protect Tazuna to build the bridge. Naruto finally give up, he could just leave them with a Kage Bunshin while he finished his work. finally he gave up, and he also wanted to fix his teammates way of thinking, Sasuke and Sakura is the one he need to fix.

"Well then everyone, Tomorrow we will training." Kakashi said.

"Why, didn't we just defeat Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"It's because he isn't dead Sakura face it, both of you need to get stronger, that Hunter nin back there is Zabuza partner." Naruto said

"So you said that he isn't dead huh? quiet unfortunate of you Dobe i thought you defeat him." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow we will train, for now you guys sleep." Kakashi ordered. Sakura and Sasuke quickly get in their own bed while Naruto disappear and reappear at top of Tazuna's Roof. he crossed his legs and closing his eyes tried to feel the Surrounding. he always did this before he is sleeping why he do this? it's because he will do battle here, and e is not the person who would Underestimated an enemy.

Right now he acquire his Nature energy slowly the side of his eyes turning Black while his forehead were marked with Black Rinnegan. he opened his eyes revealing his Crimson Rinnegan with 3 Tomoes each ring in it, it is his Eien no Rinnegan flaring proudly in the middle of the night. Kakashi widened his eyes who see this, but his presence did not go undetected by Naruto who use his Senses.

"Kakashi-sensei, we all know that we must sleep, you tell us already, i am just going to take the fresh air and sleep later somewhere, and don't worry I'll guard the house." with a Single glance from Naruto, Kakashi shivered but nodded and made his way inside the house.

With that Naruto gaze towards the moon and saw Juubi's Body still intact inside it, he make a sigh of relief. while he knew the recent change from his Original Rinnegan, to his now Eien no Rinnegan, he realize that this Doujutsu is the most Ultimate, making Original Rinnegan pale in comparison.

He smiled in satisfied. "Let see if we can throw that hatred of your Sasuke Uchiha."

**Next Day**

Naruto and his team, woke up a rather Interesting morning, well at least that's what Naruto thought, Naruto give two of his teammates a sickly smile, making them shivered at this. After eating breakfast they went through the forest for their tor- i mean Training, Naruto will make sure they will 'train' properly.

"Alright then, now we will training about tree climbing." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"But sensei, we already knew that." Sakura said

"What sensei means is like this." Naruto started walking at tree defying gravity and soon he is at the top of the tree. "What sensei means is you channel your chakra at your feet, too much it will blow backwards, too little you won't stick." Sakura and Sasuke eyes went wide and soon they started to walk at tree.

Sasuke grunted he fall backwards as soon as he stick his feet at the tree. meanwhile Sakura already at the top of the tree. Kakashi nodded. "alright then i guess with that i will leave the rest to you Naruto, i will guard the Tazuna," with a single wave Kakashi leave with a Shunshin leaving Naruto with a sweet smile.

"Now then as soon as we are done with this training, i want both of you to start Running 10 laps across the forest, 100 Pushups, 100 situps." Naruto ordered.

"why do we have to listen to you dobe, as far as i concern you are not our Sensei." Sasuke said with a huff.

"It's because i am far stronger than Kakashi and two of you combine, and get going or will do a Slave driver which one do prefer?" he ready his whip at his hand, as soon as they saw Naruto with a whip they Launched themself at the tree to get the job done.

After Naruto ordered them and finish all of them, Naruto ordered Sasuke to continue Tree walking, Sakura the same but to Increase her Chakra reserves. Sakura shouted at Naruto for being a crazy slave driver, while Sasuke actually smiled with this kind of training from Naruto he will get stronger.

After their training, all of them return to Tazuna's House to rest. Naruto said to the two of them that if they continue this training in time both of them will get stronger, he also reasoned to Sakura if she wanted to be Sasuke's, she will need to be strong. Sasuke is surprised that Sakura taking Naruto's advice, but he is satisfied by the motives and he too wanted to get stronger.

Sasuke is walking beside Naruto, he knew that he is far stronger than he looks, but seeing as he was a sage just too...strange. Sasuke always thought the Hyperactive Blonde who shouted wanted to be Hokage and wear a kill me orange Jumpsuit, but it seems he is wrong.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said.

Sasuke look at Naruto at he is snapped from his thought.

"What dobe?"

"do you want to know the true secret behind the Uchiha Massacre?" Naruto asked.

This got Sasuke's attention, he knew that his clan Massacre but he didn't knew what behind the scene. "How do you know this dobe? and I wanted to know." he asked

Naruto nodded. "I can tell you, but you must know that Itachi is not the one who wanted it, but it cannot be helped, he himself kill his own clan, to protect Konoha from the Coup that Uchiha planned."

Sasuke eye went wide. "Why? Uchiha is Loyal to the Konoha? but what is the real reason?" Sasuke asked but more like demanded him.

"Sasuke, 12 years ago a Nine tailed fox attacked the Village, but in truth they saw the eye of the sharingan at the Kyuubi also the absent of the Uchiha making them more Suspicious with the non Interaction at the Village. After they had enough of the Accusation to them, Uchiha planning a coup. Konoha elders order Itachi to kill the Massacre but leave you alone. Sasuke he love you and the Village more than ever with the fact that he sacrifice himself for you and the Village. If you could leave your Hatred at Itachi, I will promise to train you, how about it?"

Sasuke merely think for a while and saw at Naruto's eye, there is no lie in the eye and he presumed that Naruto is telling the truth. but when he mention that the elders done to his brother, he angered but it wasn't long before Naruto dissipated with his Aura. the Aura of peace that he never have.

"Sasuke, the Elders could be blamed but now when you are just a genin, you will need to get stronger, and find justice on your own, so how about it?" Naruto asked

Sasuke nodded. "if you can provide me with training, i will at least getting stronger and getting an explanation out of Itachi, I wanted to know everything from his mouth."

Naruto nodded sagely. "very well, but I will ask you that you will not getting Arrogant just because you are getting stronger, Understand?"

"Naruto, you are really are an Unpredictable Shinobi." he walk towards Tazuna house with a first genuine smile after the Massacre.

"Of course, if not why would I stronger than you?" with that both of them bark into Laughter. a new Friendship

Naruto swear that he will protect his precious people no matter what. he promise that he will bring peace to the world. he never let go of his promise!

**1 Week Later**

Naruto were Interested at the Past few days, after that Statement, Sasuke being more open and asking more for training, leaving away his pride as Uchiha, Sakura said she wanted to become as Strong Kunoichi for his Sasuke-kun, Naruto knew that she is still a Fangirl but giving it time she will be able to pass through it.

The Second day of the week Naruto Trained with Sasuke and Sakura letting Kakashi guarding Tazuna while reading his Icha Icha. the truth is that Naruto love Icha Icha but not to the Extent. at the second day Sasuke is started to developing his Chakra control making him more Confident at the waterwalking, his physical form is getting changed too. Sakura were trying to get her Chakra reserve, with her Chakra control she have she could water walking but with her reserve she could only last a few at least 5 minutes only, so she tried to tree walking more.

The third day Sasuke already learn a few more Katon Jutsu and Endurancing his water walking, Sakura chakra reserve is slowly increasing and with her chakra control she could do a few D-rank genjutsu that Naruto teach her.

The fourth day Naruto asked Sasuke to see his Elemental Nature which he get is Lightning, and Fire a great combination. Sakura Chakra control and reserve is getting increased now she is able to Water walking for about 20 minutes.

The Fifth day Naruto having a bad day, Inari Grandson of Tazuna were babbling about Suffering and Hero never exist alas Naruto told Him that his Suffering is more greater. Sasuke and Sakura were in shock did he really having that bad year of his life? After Naruto went to the Forest, Kakashi explain to Inari how Naruto suffered in his own Village but still he love his own Village.

The sixth day Naruto found himself being waken up by Haku or so she called, he helped her collect for herbs which he knew that it is for Zabuza. when she leave Haku tell him that she is a He, but Naruto already know and grasp her hand and said that she don't need to lie cos he already feel and saw from his Eien no Rinnegan. after telling Haku that Gato will eventually betray her and Zabuza. she quickly report it to Zabuza which she did. After that Naruto went to his team for Training. Sasuke getting his full Matured Sharingan with the help of Naruto Tsukuyomi. Sasuke was actually surpsrised that Naruto Doujutsu could do that, but he just shrugged it off, in face he thank him for getting his Sharingan.

The Last day they went to the Bridge hoping to face Zabuza ahead. Naruto leaving one of his Yin-Yang Blood clones inside Tazuna's House and family to protect them. while Tazuna follow Kakashi and his team. it was in the Midday but the Situation is grim, Fog started coming out of nowhere and Footstep soon arrive at the other side of the Bridge. It is Haku and Zabuza.

Zabuza wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. Other swordsmen of his generation wore attire identical to this, implying that they might be clothes related to the group. While donning this attire, much like his fellow Swordsmen, he had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf.

Haku is using her usual Attire and look at them with blank stare. but deep Inside she doesn't want to fight Naruto. he is her first friend that of her age since her Childhood.

Naruto step forward. "Zabuza Momochi The Demon of the Hidden Mist, I have come to propose something for you."

Zabuza step forward. "Hmm, what is it that you wish to propose Brat?"

"I have came with Information that you will be betrayed by Gato while you exhausted and kill you, he also not planning to pay you."

Zabuza snorted. "Really? even if that is true then what will you do?"

Naruto give him a small smile. "You will be guaranteed that you will be placed upon Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi, It is better than being a Missing nin right?"

"Hmph, as if Hokage will listen to your request, you are just a genin! what can you do."

"I might be a genin, but my power is beyond Kage to be Honest, I just Suppressed my chakra to that of a Civilian. have you realize in our last fight Zabuza?" Naruto raised his eyebrow

"If it's true then i will join you, My pride won't just surrender to the likes of you, If Gato is surely betrayed us then we will comply." with that Zabuza clenched his fist at Kubukiribocho Handle and unsheated it.

Kakashi frowned. "Naruto, I will take care of Zabuza, you and Sasuke will take care of that Hunter-nin. Sakura you guard Tazuna." with that all of them nodded

Sasuke quickly leapt towards Haku andquickly sent his kick at Haku's face, but being blocked. Haku Countered it with a fist to Sasuke's face eventually he evade it. the two of them began fighting in their own Taijutsu style, Sasuke who already use his Interceptor Style, thanks to Naruto who already developed his Taijutsu stanced now Sasuke is a High Chunin his Chakra reserves and control.

After a good Fifteen minutes, Sasuke and Haku leapt back, Naruto just stand there observing their fight with his Eien no Rinnegan. Sasuke already activated his Full matured Sharingan while Haku went into several Hand seals and shouted **"Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!" (Hidden Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)** Sasuke soon Surrounded by Ice Mirrors trying to get out but seemed Impossible.

Naruto also took a glance at Kakashi and Zabuza fight, it seems that Kakashi having trouble. Kakashi use his Sharingan but it seemed that it is Impossible for Sharingan to see through Fog. Zabuza, Naruto knew that Zabuza can't see, that is the risk using Silent Killer Technique, but only Zabuza who seemed to have a good eyesight.

Naruto never move an inch, he only wanted to see the training he gave to Sasuke, and it seems it was worth it. Sasuke could hold his own against Haku for a good 15 Minutes, since Haku is quiet strong, he would take that she is a Low-Jounin. with Sasuke only High Chunin it would be Impossible to win.

Naruto saw that Sasuke already limp on the ground, Sakura thought that he died but he knew better, with Eien no Rinnegan he could see that Sasuke is still Alive and just at death like state by Haku. It seems that Haku doesn't wish to hurt him more.

With the reservation is done, he quickly use half ram seals and move with his own new creation version of Hiraishin his father created, with that he disappear with his **Jikukan Hiraishin (Space Time Flying Thunder God)** the Different between his Hiraishin and his Father is, His own doesn't need a Seal to perform it, only combining his Yin-yang chakra he created his own **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique).**

Taking Sasuke out of the Ice Mirrors giving him to Sakura who quickly popped the senbon out of Sasuke and her hands glow green then started to heal him. Naruto also teach Sakura a Healing Technique since her Chakra Control seemed to be great that she will be a great Medic.

"Sakura, he is still alive take care of him, I will be back soon." Sakura nodded, she already Acknowledge Naruto as her own Sensei beside Kakashi since he train her, he show her that Naruto isn't just a Dobe, but now she acknowledge him as some sort of sage.

Naruto nodded back with that he leave in the Flash of black to Haku's Ice Mirrors.

"You are really great Haku-chan, but i am afraid i have to end this." with that he waited for the Senbon.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but i must do this for my Precious people." with that she throw a thousand of Senbon at him.

Naruto only smirked at this he stretched both of his hand and Shouted. **"Shinra Tensei!" (Heavenly Subjugation of Omnipresent God)** All of the Senbon who previously almost hit Naruto turned back by a force of Gravity even the Ice Mirrors that Surrounded him began to crack and eventually shattered. Haku stumbled backwards but being caught by Naruto and carry her Bridal style.

Haku Blushed at the feeling of his Muscle and Naruto's Sapphire eyes looked at her with a smile. soon Naruto left her standing and saw that crack of Lightning at the side where Kakashi and Zabuza battled. Naruto quickly in the Flash of Black and hold Kakashi's hand stopping his Raikiri.

"Kakashi-sensei i told you that you can't kill him remember." Naruto said his Eien no Rinnegan stare at Kakashi's very soul making him shivered and gulped.

"I'm sorry Naruto it seems that I overdoing it."

"Apologies accepted"

After Zabuza saved a Clapped sound can be heard at the other side of the bridge. It was Gato and his army of Thousand.

"Well, well ,well look at this The Demon seemed to be lost, I guess we can take his bounty and that girl to be my Sex slave!"

Zabuza growled at the statement but Naruto hold him off.

"You are too tired let me handle this." Naruto stepped forward "you people are scum I shall destroy all of you know, but remember it will painful." he clapped his hand together using his Yin Chakra he felt that he could the Water. "Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu!" A large Water dragon with a Yellow eyes emerged and strode itself at the Gato Subordinate making all of them rushed towards the sea except for Gato who tried to return to the Ship but being held by Naruto in the Throat.

"Please let me go, I'll give you anything, Money, Woman, Land anything just please let me go!" he pleased but alas Naruto only smirked.

"I don't need shit from someone like you, my Clone already robbed all of them and give it back to their respectful Owner." Naruto's Eien no Rinnegan Spinning one of them spin at the right and the other to the left and so on, the Black Flames soon emerged towards the ship sinking Gato alongside his remain Subordinate.

Naruto looked at the Sky. "It's over." Rain of snow slowly falling from the sky, it is Impossible but Naruto knew such event will not be Forgotten.

**2 weeks Later**

After Gato being Killed all of the Asset in Nami no Kuni return to their respective owner. Naruto and the Other Including Zabuza helped the Villagers to complete the bridge, After Naruto and his Company Finished, The Villagers come to see them off from Nami no Kuni. Inari cried of Happiness deep down he is happy that his Onii-san Naruto is Saving his countries the other he doesn't want him to leave.

Naruto Patted Inari Head. "don't worry Inari I'll be sure to visit you sometimes during the Mission, and you don't need to be sad of crying that cry is the cry of Happiness."

Inari looked at his Onii-san with a teary eyes. "really?"

Naruto nodded. "really."

with the Last wave Naruto left with his Team, Zabuza and Haku. the Villagers mumbling, what is the name of the bridge. Tazuna burst into laugh.

"Of course we will name the Bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." All of them agreed and chorused a Cheer altogether.

Naruto who could here the Talk smiled.

**A/N: As i said in the previous Chapter, Naruto will have all of the Sharingan Abilities and Rinnegan Abilities, that is why he is God-like same as Rikudou Sennin...Well he is Rikudou Sennin Reincarnation. As for Sasuke and Sakura they will be good not Bashing. Naruto Hiraishin Considered Minato Hiraishin without a seal or tri-pronged Kunai that Minato haved.  
**

**Bingo Book**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Konoha Jounin**

**A-rank Shinobi**

**Sharingan no Kakashi**

**Ninjutsu : 5**

**Taijutsu : 4**

**Genjutsu : 4**

**Intelligence : 4.5**

**Strength : 3.5**

**Speed : 4**

**Stamina : 3**

**Hand Seals : 5**

**Total : 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chuunin Exam  
**

Naruto, After Finishing the Mission with his Team, return to the Village with Zabuza and Haku. He also had Hokage under his thumb, If The Council wanted Haku to be a breeding Stock he will take care of it. He will train Sasuke and Sakura alongside Kakashi because he Knew that Chuunin Exam is coming up.

After The Mission at The Wave Naruto knew that there is a change in his team Personality. Sasuke who always Brooding now is always Asking Naruto how to Manipulate the Katon Jutsu and asking him to train his Sharingan, Usually he would just ask for it like a douche but now he respect Naruto as his friend although He also Promise to see Itachi one day to ask why did he do that to his clan, Naruto could see he is not Lying as he use the ability of Ningendou (Human Path).

Sakura might be Change but her Fangirlsm still stay although now she is more Concentrating on Training to Impress Sasuke A little bit more push and she might be a great Kunoichi and be a great asset in the Future. She also have a great ability at Medic Ninjutsu. Naruto could say if she were to extent her ability she will have no doubt become a great Medic like the Legendary Tsunade Senju.

Kakashi also learn a Technique of Kamui. as he unlock the Ability to use it after Naruto forced him with his Tsukuyomi about his worst past. Apparently His Kamui only to suck Enemy into his Dimension, Unlike Naruto who already could use it for leaving through his Dimension with Jikukan Ninjutsu and use it for Combat. Giving the Time of training Kakashi could do it too and become a Dangerous Shinobi.

Naruto also speak with Zabuza and Haku asking them about Condition of Kirigakure no Sato. Apparently the current Mizukage Yagura has commanded his Shinobi to Purge any Kekkei Genkai in Kirigakure on Naruto Opinion about that, Someone must Manipulate the Mizukage as that might be Impossible for the Mizukage doing that to his own Village.

This caught Zabuza attention. He knew that Yagura is a great man before the Kekkei Genkai Massacre. but he really wanted to know who is it that strong enough to control Yagura as he is also have Sanbi no Kyodaigame inside of him. It seems that Naruto's word making Zabuza wondered If that it is so then who is strong enough to do it? Th question keep rewinded in Zabuza's mind.

As for Haku, Naruto offered her to Train with him and his Team which no doubt she Accepted. She also seemed to always Avoid his gaze when meet Eye to eye with Naruto. Naruto already know why of course but he didn't want to show it to her. and If Naruto seemed to saw her to be fit with him and know each other already he will make a Move.

They Finally reached the Gate but being stopped by a Couple of ANBU.

"Halt Zabuza Momochi A-rank Missing nin from Kirigakure, we hereby Arrest you." The one with Boar mask said

"Calm down Boar he is here will Join Konoha, and don't worry Hokage already know." Kakashi said

"Very well Senpai I trust you." Boar gestured to his ANBU friend and leave in Swirl of leafs.

"Well Today is just getting good day by day." Naruto said.

After they encountered with ANBU They greeted the Eternal gate guard, Izumo and Kotetsu

"Kakashi Hatake Leader from Team 7 return from Mission who turned from C-rank into A-rank."

"Of course Kakashi...Zabuza Momochi what are you doing here." Izumo asked

"Oh don't worry he is with us he will join Konoha rank soon enough." Said Kakashi before waved it off. and walk towards Hokage Office

"Well since this mission is Over, Sasuke and Sakura both of you could rest and rest for 1 week then we'll meet again at Training ground 7. As for Naruto he is being called by Hokage to give the report to me." Kakashi said and both nodded leaving towards their Home.

"Well, then shall we go?" Kakashi said and Naruto, Zabuza and Haku Nod.

On the way it seemed that Naruto has been given Glared by Civilian that Naruto Ignored. He really didn't care about it. Of course Naruto is also well build and many of the girls looking at him with Lust. He didn't really care though. he already have many Precious people who Genuine care about him.

As they reached Hokage's Office Hokage's Secretary trying to hide her disgust over Naruto and so they came Inside the Office. Naruto frowned. There he saw the Hokage looking at his Icha Icha book that made Haku look in disgust in pervert and she also hate Kakashi for his reading habits.

And so Sarutobi looked who came inside and looked at Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruto and Haku. he closed his book and put it in the shelves.

"Report." Sarutobi said

Kakashi then report how Naruto defeat Zabuza and Gato's army with little effort he also trained Uchiha and Sakura who is neglect at training. He also ask Zabuza not to waste Power because Gato will betray him anyway. He also help Uchiha to regain the Mature Sharingan and trained him more to the Extent.

After the Explanation Sarutobi gestured Kakashi to Dismissed. He frowned at Naruto who Shrugged his shoulder and then looked at Zabuza and Haku who seemed to be Nervous.

"Naruto can you give me the full explanation about the girl who have Ice Bloodline?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto nodded. "Haku were around Low-Jounin level and she could use her Hyoton just good, While at that she could be a good Chuunin and wait for a few years she will be a good Jounin."

"How about Zabuza? Surely you must be thinking that Zabuza were a Kiri Missing nin If words spread out about Zabuza joining Konoha it will be bad."

"I know Jiji but Zabuza here could join it's because his Village were still at Civil war, I mean who is stupid enough who tried to Attack Konoha that their own Village were still at war?" Naruto asked with a Smirked

Sarutobi smiled the child is getting Interesting, The boy in front of him has become a great Shinobi. "That is reasonable, and since you are A-rank Missing nin Zabuza you will become a Jounin, while Haku as Naruto per said will become a Chuunin. Here is your Paper to sign and both of your Flak Jacket will be sent here so both of you could come here. Also here is your Hitae-ate." Sarutobi said while giving them the Paper to sign and their Konoha Headband.

"Alright both of you Congratulations now both of you are Konoha Shinobi." Sarutobi said with a smile

Zabuza and Haku bowed. "Thank you very much Hokage-sama."

"Very well both of you are dismissed I wish to speak with Naruto." Sarutobi ordered nad boht of them leave. Leaving Naruto, Hokage and ANBU who reside in the room.

"Now then, can you tell me how you know that Kirigakure were still in the Civil war since it must be a Village secret?" Sarutobi asked never let go of his gaze at him

Naruto did the same. "Well Jiji, Zabuza told me and surely he Joined Gato at the last mission is to gather Fund for the Rebellion forces, but since I already told him to Joined he has been convinced and become one of us."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well, that is great Naruto, I'm really proud of you. Naruto could you tell me why did you use that Outfit?" Sarutobi asked looking at the Strange Appearance of Naruto who looked like Monk or maybe Rikudou Sennin?

Naruto raised an Eyebrow. "Well Jiji that is really Classified and since it's Classified i wanted to talk more Privately with you Jiji." Naruto looked at the ceiling.

Sarutobi who Understand this gestured his ANBU to leave, leaving Naruto and Sarutobi alone.

"Well then Naruto could you tell me about it?" Sarutobi asked

"One moment Jiji." He made a seal and put it at the Door.

Sarutobi surprised he already know Fuinjutsu and the Seal look like a Yin-yang. that is really surprising.

"Naruto what is that seal?" Sarutobi asked getting curious of the Blonde ability.

"It is the Improvement of Privacy Seal and Soundproof seal and don't worry i will give it you Free. It also could hold even the Stealthiest ROOT ANBU and Sannin" Naruto said confidently but the word ROOT got Sarutobi attention.

"Naruto Is it really that great? I didn't know you already a Fuuinjutsu Master"

"Yes, I already improved this seal with my Yin-yang power."

"How do you know ROOT ANBU? that is supposed to be a Secret."

"I'll tell you later for now I wanted to speak something Important."

"Please do tell Naruto."

Now Naruto looked at Sarutobi with sad eyes. "Jiji, Why can't you just tell me my Heritage?"

This got Sarutobi shocked. "Y-you know?"

"Yes, I knew as for I know why? it's because the fox told me."

"I see, I am truly sorry Naruto, It's just because if Everyone knew your Heritage then Iwa might catch a Glimpse on it and you will be in great Danger." Sarutobi frown even more. "and i am planning to tell you if you were already Chuunin or Jounin."

"That long huh? That doesn't explain why is the Secret of the Fox come out. If that doesn't come out I will not get a treatment like this." Naruto said

"Naruto, Since the Kyuubi attack, Someone from the Village and it might be Danzou spread out the whole Secret and that is why the Village hate you I am truly sorry." now Hokage look down in Embarrassment. Naruto sighed

"Jiji, You are the Hokage, and this is a Shinobi Village you can't let such Civilian taking care of you and you are the Hokage, This is a Dictatorship Village and you are the Leader, I knew you are Old Jiji but still I know deep within you there is a Will of Fire burn brightly. and now you must show them How Jiji Acted." he give The old Hokage a Thumb with a Foxy grin.

"Hmm, Maybe you are right Naruto. If you say so I will show them how this old Hokage lead." He smiled and regain his Confidence

"That's The Spirit!"

"So Naruto mind telling me what is with your outfit?" Sarutobi frowned at the Outfit and he saw the Similar of The Past God Of Shinobi, Rikudou Sennin?

Naruto smirked. "Jiji, I will tell you if you won't tell the Council, I'll tell them when they asking for Haku, and Of course you could show them, my Heritage I am already capable of Defeating you Old man, and trust me Deception is a great weapon for Shinobi. You got it Jiji?"

Sarutobi returned the smirk. "I think you what you mean Naruto, Now then if you won't mind telling me where did you get that outfit, It resemblance of..."

"Rikudou Sennin, I know but know this, this is the real Outfit, you see the Resemblance of Rikudou Sennin Old man?"

"Hmm, Well your Necklace is the same red as Rikudou Sennin, He also wear that Haori with 9 magatamas over Rinnegan. What does that mean?" Sarutobi frown.

"Jiji, I have to be Honest with I want to request to pass through Elemental Nation after this Chuunin Exam." Naruto said surprsing Sarutobi.

"And Why should you want that? I mean why?"

"It's because my dream is to bring peace to the world and of course with the corrupt Officials It makes Finals, and Don't worry if you said I'm Not worthy, you could test me with your Students or should I say my Godfather and my Godmother." Sarutobi eyes went wide

"Naruto you knew?"

"Yes, I knew Jiji."

"I am sorry Naruto."

"It's fine, What past is in the Past, we move far forward not backwards."

"I see, from my Conclusion is you are Rikudou Sennin reincarnation since you use all of those outfit. Did you have what it takes to back it up?"

"You'll see later Jiji." He smiled

Sarutobi smiled he knew that he would be no Match for Naruto now, He could sense Naruto Chakra is beyond him and his Chakra control is Unbelievable. He knew that he is too old for this shit. He also see that Naruto is much stronger than him when he is at peak. He sighed. 'Minato, Kushina you would be proud'

"Naruto if you do are the Reincarnation of Rikudou Sennin may I see the Legendary Rinnegan?" Sarutobi asked

"Sure, but keep it a secret I want it secret till I say so." Sarutobi nodded and Naruto closed his eyes.

He opened them and his eyes changed from Blue sky into Crimson red with Circles and 3 tomoes in each circles.

"Naruto why is your Rinnegan look a lot like Sharingan with only more Tomoes and circles?"

"It's because, My Doujutsu is already Evolved into the same eye if not as Juubi, However my Eye can change form into Normal Rinnegan and Sharingan. and so this Doujutsu I called Eien no Rinnegan."

"Naruto, It seems you really are #1 Unpredictable Shinobi in Konoha." He smiled.

"So Jiji, Is that all?" Naruto asked

"Yes you could Leave now." Sarutobi smiled

"Alright Jiji I see you at the Chuunin exam, and I will trained my team Including the Jounin to become Better. Also you could keep the seal, It's a gift." He left with the swirl of Vortex and went towards his home.

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto you are really a great person, and here I thought he will be a Hokage."

**Naruto's Apartment**

"This will be an Interesting Month, Hehehe." He threw himself at the bed "Kurama?"

**"Is there something In your mind Rikudou-sama?"** Kurama Smirked

If this was a Normal conversation Naruto would be giving him a scold. "You know that here is an Organization that targeting bijuu right?"

**"Hmph, Of course I know you are the one who got that from your Clone Spy network."**

"I knew, I tried to Contact the Gedo Mezou Statue but it seems the statue in their Hand."

Kurama now turned into serious. **"Yes, for whatever reason it is, It was not good. The only reason they stole your Gedo Mezou is...Don't tell me!"** Kurama eye turned wide

"Yes Kurama they want to resurrect Juubi, Ame No Hitotsu no Kami, Harbinger of Destruction." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

**"Naruto we cannot let it be, If Juubi is back then the only person who can fight it, Is you!"**

"I know Kurama that is why we have to gather all of your Brother and Sisters, This Organization called Akatsuki is really Dangerous, Whoever steal the Gedo Mezo Statue is a person who have a Rinnegan or Sharingan."

**"Maybe both, The Member that we know is Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori of the Red Sand, Deidara the Bomber, And your Blue Haired Lover."** He smirked behind his cage

"Kurama Why must you mention her? But still she is our Insider, and that happen quiet about 3 years ago when I was in my Advanced Henge, and surely that man Name Pain is really are cruel, He is the Leader of the Akatsuki." He closed his eyes tighter

"Yeah I know about that Naruto, that is when you travel to Amegakure and It's leader is already changed."

"I know."

_Flashback 3 Years Ago - Amegakure _

_Young Naruto Who travel towards Amegakure who is said to be In state of war. He Henged into Ame Civilian with a very Low Chakra, But it seems their Leader is not to be Underestimated as he caught Naruto Chakra Signature with its Rain. The Leader soon Sent Konan the Blue Haired woman who is called 'The Angel' with Paper flower origami hairpin wearing Akatsuki Cloak. She spot Naruto near the Border as Naruto seemed to Live in The small House  
_

_"Show yourself Intruder" Konan said in Monotone voice as she never felt Emotion since Yahiko died._

_Naruto showed himself in Henge. He is now stood at 6'0 wearing a Kitsune Mask with His Attire consisting ANBU Shirt with Black long ANBU Pants. His Rikudou Sword strapped in His Waist waiting for action._

_"May I know what is a Pretty Lady doing here?" Naruto asked Innocently _

_"Why are you crossing our Borders, The area is Forbidden for stranger and you are not welcomed here." Konan said while Floating in the air with her Paper wing."  
_

_"I see but I am sorry that I cannot do that Konan." He release his mask and Activate his Eien no Rinnegan making it's Spin looking at Konan Eyes till she is Unconscious._

_He grab her and walk towards his Cottage and put her in bed, While there is three children who saw in confusion as to why their Onii-chan brought stranger_

_After a few Hours Konan eyes stir open as she still recalled what happen to her. she looked at the place and soon realized that she is at the Man's House. as she looked around she saw Three Children Circling around the table as it seemed to be waiting for Dinner._

_One of the Kids looked at her and saw that she is awake and run into the man who has defeated her. she looked at her and saw that he is look a lot like Yahiko, Spiky Hair although it was Blonde and the Smile face with his Gentle Personality._

_"So you finally awake." Naruto said_

_"Yeah, Why didn't you just Kill me?" Konan asked_

_"Why? Well I just didn't want to saw such beautiful Woman to die, In front of the Kids too." He looked at the kid who seemed to be eager to eat_

_"Onii-chan stop flirting with Onee-chan and give us food we;re hungry you know." The Spiky black hair said_

_Naruto and Konan Blushed at the child Behavior. "Fine fine, Yume-chan why don't you help Onee-chan to sit here."_

_"Hai." The girl with a Silky black hair said_

_Naruto Konan and the kids soon eat Dinner together, Konan was surprised that the man who just defeat her has shown that the kids here is almost the same replica as her Childhood, Konan is also surprised that the Kids dream is to Overwhelmed Amegakure it appears that the Child is the Family of Hanzo that survived because the Cruelness of Nagato._

_She have no idea that Nagato could be so cruel. She remembered that he is the most Soft-kind person but now he is Different._

_"Why? Why did you show me this? Is it because you want me to join you?" Konan asked_

_"Konan, The Peace that Nagato want is not true Peace your friend is already fall towards the Darkness who Hungers for Power, Konan look at me." He closed his eyes and soon morphed into Rinnegan_

_"Your eyes..." Konan was shocked that there is someone who is the same as Nagato_

_"Yes Konan I have these eyes too. Konan I'll show you how Nagato is killing the kids Family without remorse." Naruto closing to her as he put his hand at her head_

_Konan was Startled Nagato her only known friend is Killing Hanzo family who is already surrendered to him being Killed and these Kids has already know Pain and still Show Sanity. She soon shed into tears and cry at Naruto's Chest and Naruto only Hug her trying to Comfort her._

_"Naruto is your name is it?"_

_"Yes Konan?"_

_"I will join you, And i will become Akatsuki spy for you." She said_

_Naruto eyes went wide. "You can't it's too risky."_

_"I know that Naruto-kun, but I know you have something big ahead of you, and I trust you to bring True Peace."  
_

_"Konan I thank you, After this I will need to leave again to continue my Spy network, Don't worry if there you were having trouble, I'll be there for you." Naruto said but Naruto looked at Konan face and looked Sad. before Naruto could asked what's happening. Her lips met His. Naruto eye went wide as this was not expected but Naruto could only return the Kiss. Naruto use his tongue asking for entrance at her lips, She is quite resistance but soon Naruto explore inside her mouth. They Twirling their tongue Battling for Dominance but Naruto won it and Exploring Inside while Konan let out a Moan. They soon broke apart when they heard someone clearing Throats and looked to see the Kids staring at them._

_Naruto and Konan blushed at this. After Naruto and Konan Hot Kissing Naruto soon give Four of them Farewell and Konan a Goodbye Kiss._

_Flashback End_

"I hope she will be fine." Naruto said

After that Naruto were being Teased by Kurama to Never ending Quarrel and Naruto soon ended up the Conversation leaving Naruto to Sleep.

At this time right now, The Council were at uproar at Sarutobi statement that Naruto won't be Punished to any sort of Punishment. and they were Shocked to see the Old Hokage to have the Will of Fire burned within him once again. and most of the Clan Head were Smirking at the Civilian council side.

**6 Months Later**

After about 6 Months of Training Naruto could see the Differences between the past Team 7 and the Now Team 7. Naruto now Stood at 6'0 he growth as his training at Pocket Dimension, His Crazy like training with his Team has making him more act like a Sennin. Even Kakashi thought that Naruto is a Sennin. If only he knew

Now they are meeting at Training Ground 7, Kakashi as always Late, Sasuke is now reading Genjutsu that Naruto gave him, Sakura is also reading about Human Anatomy and Medical Ninjutsu. Naruto himself Meditating his Senjutsu.

For the past 6 months Sasuke has becoming more Open and friendly but still keep his Uchiha Line 'Hn' He also developing his Sharingan into more potent, He trained with his Sharingan but never show it at battle except at Dangerous time. His Uchiha Taijutsu style Interceptor Fist now being on the Level of Mid Jounin bordering High Jounin. He has more Ninjutsu Arsenal now, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu, Katon: Karyuu Endan, Katon: Endan, Katon: Goenka. He also had Affinity for Lightning but the time is not Enough to train for it.

Sakura is also changing, She is now a Medical Nin for Team 7. She never fawning Over Sasuke like 6 months ago. She asked for Naruto to teach her to be Medical Nin, He agree and Naruto was Surprised that Sakura has Talent for Medical Nin. she is having a high Affinity for Water a very good one for Medic Nin.

Kakashi too has changed...Well not too much, He might be looking at his Book less and the Differences is he only late for 1 Hours. Naruto had to kick Kakashi ass for being late, Kakashi is Naruto's Father Student. Regret won't bring him anywhere. He really need to get laid.

Kakashi has arrived and wave his hand at his usual Lazy Manner.

"Yo." Kakashi give them an Eyesmile

"You Late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said not moving from his Meditating position.

"Oh, Sorry for being late, the thing is I nominate the three of you at Chuunin Exam." Kakashi said

Sasuke smirked. "About time, right Naruto?"

"Of course we'll see how you doing as in right now, This will be a good Opportunity to test you and Sakura's skill." Naruto said still in his Position

"Yeah, I really wanted to test my skill at combat too, those Crazy 6 months of tort- I mean Training Make me a Different person." Sakura said

Kakashi gave them an Eyesmile. "Well, Since the three of you has more Teamwork and Skill I say you three has ready, Now sign these Paper and I will give it to Hokage"

The three of them sign the Paper and hand it back to Kakashi.

"For now you can do whatever you want, No training. Oh and Tomorrow go to room 301 at 10 A.M don't be late or you'll be Disqualified." And so he leaves with Shunshin.

"So Naruto what do you think about The Exam." Sasuke asked

"Not too much, we get to meet another Village Nin, and Experience danger and Many things." Naruto said

"Naruto is the Genin who passed the Chuunin exam are they were guarantee to become Chuunin or not?" Sakura asked

"Good question, No they don't, The one who will become Chuunin is a Person who is act like a Chuunin, Leadership, Perceptive, Strong, Intelligent, and Not brash at doing things. and I'm fairly sure that between you and your friends Ino, you are no doubt Ten times stronger." Sakura Blushed at being praised before this Sakura would have yelled at Naruto.

"Oh yeah Naruto, If you saw our Ability what do you think our Level's are?" Sasuke asked as he is kinda curious what Level he is for being Trained by slave-driver as Naruto.

"Hmm...Sasuke you are no doubt Mid Jounin, Meanwhile Sakura you are High Chuunin. But we have to be careful, The Competitor will no doubt giving us good fight and there is people stronger than both of you. And I don't think that This year Exam will be just as good as Last Year." Naruto said

"That is great, but still what do you mean by there will be something wrong, You don't need to be Paranoid." Sasuke said

"I guess so."

As Naruto and his team walking through the street of Konoha. they found a Suna Nin holding Sandaime Grandson Konohamaru. He is also Naruto's Friend and often called him Boss now Rival.

He is being held by a person who wear sort of Catlike suit? he also wear Makeups? Naruto also saw a Blonde girls with a Large Fan behind her. she seemed try to Calm her team.

"Kankuro drop the kid, We might get into trouble Gaara might be here." The Blonde said Worried about her Teammates

"Don't worry Temari, this won't take long." the man called Kankuro now Cock his fist trying to Hit Konohamaru till Naruto stopped him

"I suggest you drop the kid, He is Sandaime Hokage grandson Unless if you wanted to start another War. Naruto walked at Kankuro

Kankuro was Pissed, who the hell the Blonde think he is. While Temari Blushing at seeing Naruto's Body

"Oyaji!" Konohamaru shouted while try to break from Kankuro

In a flash Naruto grab Konohamaru and Punch Kankuro in the face making him dropped to the ground hard. As Kankuro tried to stand up Sasuke hold him using Kunai at his Throat. that is when a Feminine voice came from one of the Pole. as they looked up.

"Stop it Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our Village."

A beautiful girl with a fair skin, Auburn long straight Hair down to her waist with Green eyes, she has no Distinctive pupil, and has tanuki-like black eye rings, she also has Kanji for Love (愛, ai) on the left side of her forehead. she has a DD-cup enough covered by her dress that she wore. She dress in a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. she wore a white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. With this leather band, she carried around her Gourd She also wrapped her black Hitae-ate over the band.

She went to the ground with Sand Shunshin. She looked up to see a Familiar face. A blonde hair. A pair of blue eyes, strange monk outfit. She pointed at Naruto. who at the same time Naruto also did the same

"You..." Both of them said

Suddenly as Time seemed to have stopped Gaara's face become softened and tears start to drop. she suddenly run to Naruto and Hug him Furiously. Naruto hug her back, and the people around them seemed to Confused.

Temari and Kankuro confused about why their Sister hugging an Stranger, While Sasuke and Sakura who is this girls is and what Connection she has to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Where have you been? I have waited for six years and you never comeback. Tell me why? You should know that I miss you. Please Explain!" She cried loudly that Naruto frown his eyes

"I am sorry Gaara, you know that I am under Training when I know you, but I do promise that we will Meet again right?"

She looked at him and then buried her head at his chest again while punch at his chest softly.

"Baka baka baka."

_Flashback 6 years ago - Sunagakure_

_A little girl around 6 years old with red hair sitting in one of the swing alone, she never had a friend. People call her Monster and never wanted to be close to her. she is also the daughter of Yondaime Kazekage, but unfortunately she is cast off and no one ever want to be close to her. this is Gaara no Subaku Ichibi no Tanuki Jinchuuriki _

_A young blonde looking boy slowly approaching the girl at the swing. he had a strange outfit but look wise. He also pitied the girl for not having friends and he knew why she doesn't have one.  
_

_"Hey, Why are you alone here? Where are your friends?" the blonde asked_

_"I...I don't have any friends." she looked away_

_"Well do you want to be my friend?" He smiled_

_She looked shocked, no one has ever look at her as her friend. and now a strange-looking boy trying to befriend him. "Do you really mean it?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes  
_

_"Of course It is, My name is Naruto." he gave her a Foxy grin_

_"My name is Gaara." she give him a first Genuine smile_

_"Alright Gaara nice to meet you, now that we become friends let's play." he extended his hand with a smile that never leave his face_

_Gaara nodded and took his hand_

_Kazekage and Yashamaru looked in the Distance and were surprised that Gaara make a foreign looking friends. This of course make them Happy because no one ever wanted to be her friend. Kazekage despite his attitude towards Gaara, he still love her as a Daughter. _

_"Yashamaru you are to look at Gaara, she is now having a friend and I appreciate it that he doesn't get killed by the Stubborn Council." Kazekage said _

_Yashamaru nodded."of course Kazekage-sama."  
_

_During one year within Sunagakure. Naruto has befriended with Gaara, and Gaara really happy that she is having a friend and will always be with her._

_But during those times Naruto has to killed several Shinobi that has been paid by the Council to kill him or Gaara. He also asked Yashamaru who is always shocked that Naruto could kill those Shinobi to Kazekage to keep his eyes on his Shinobi more. Yahamaru of course nodded and agree._

_Gaara also found out that she is having a crush on Naruto. but she never told him until he decide to leave. This Sadden Gaara greatly, when it's time to say goodbye and to all those years. Naruto gave her a Promise._

_"Gaara-chan, I am about to leave, but I promise you that I will come back." He gave her a heartwarming smile_

_"But, Promise me when you come back, you must become my Husband! Promise me!" she shouted at him while closing her eyes afraid that her crush denied it.  
_

_Naruto just smiled at her. "I promise Gaara-chan. I'll see you later then Gaara-chan, and become stronger Kunoichi when we meet again." He then leave at swirl of vortex leaving Gaara behind. _

_"I promise I'll be stronger Naruto-kun." She smiled while a single tears drop from her eyes._

_Gaara become Colder and colder after every year passed since her Crush leave her. She almost cold to everyone but she knew that Naruto will come back. She also getting stronger and stronger. Her father is also worried that her daughter might be more distant with the Village._

_Her seal might be repaired by her Crush so she could get more sleep. the only one who can make her happy is only Naruto and Kazekage knew about it. The boy secretly is a Sealmaster as going so far to repair Gaara's seal._

_Her brother and sister also being Ignored by Gaara making them always distant but Temari also worried about her little Sister. and so Year passed and Naruto haven't come back either till Chuunin Exam, Her hope were coming back, She knew that Various Genin from other Village try to participate and this is her chance to find her love._

_End Flashback_

Naruto smiled as he remember those days at Suna. "Gaara-chan, I do promise that I will be your future Husband but are you truly Love me?"

Gaara nodded. "Of course, when we first met I knew that you are my only person that truly care about me." She smiled

"Well, since Tomorrow is the Exam we should probably head back to our home."

"No, I want to explore the Village with you, Kankuro, Temari This is Naruto my Fiance. Naruto this is my Brother and Sister."

Naruto turned to look at her Siblings. "Oh, Nice to meet you, my Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I never saw you when I visited the Village all those years." He extended his hand offering to shake hand

Temari Instantly shake his hand and Kankuro just Scoffed but Gaara Glare at him making him Shake Naruto's Hand without Hesitation. "Well we never been told by Otou-sama that Gaara have a fiance." Temari looked at him with a slight Blush.

"Ah, I see well It's good that Gaara-chan have siblings to keep her company. If that is all we have to get going, I'll see you around Kankuro-san, Temari-chan." He said and leave with Gaara and his Teammate.

"Can you believe that? I thought that she will always like that. And it seems that I was wrong." Temari said looking at her Sister who went with Naruto

"Well Whoever he is, He better not Hurt Gaara." Kankuro said with bored tone

Temari grinned. "Oya, This is the first time I saw that you care for Gaara, what's the Sudden Change?"

"Temari, you know that Gaara never smile like that and I appreciate the blond anyway."

After Encountering Gaara and her Siblings Naruto and His team exploring Konoha while Sasuke and Sakura looked at Him and Gaara how did he Meet Gaara.

"Naruto I'll see you Tomorrow at usual place." said Sasuke who lazily wave his hand

"and Don't be late Naruto!" Sakura also waving her hand while running leaving Naruto and Gaara alone

soon they were at the front of Teuchi ramen stand and eat Ramen with Large Portion especially Naruto. Then they were talking about Past years, and to Naruto Surprise Gaara never talk with anyone and it seemed pointless without him being around. but he knew that she is really lonely all those years.

Naruto soon looked at Konoha with Gaara at Hokage Monument. They talked about something that Naruto wasn't expecting. Wind Daimyo has cut the budget towards Sunagakure making living there strained and of course the Mission were given towards Konoha that were supposed to be handled by Sunagakure.

But one thing that Naruto knew about Gaara's father he probably has been provoked by Suna Council, He heard that Sunagakure will tend to Invade Konoha with New Village called Otogakure. This seemed odd that Naruto knew that Rice country doesn't have a Shinobi Village in the past.

"That is why Naruto-kun My purpose of being sent here is to Obliterated Konoha with Shukaku. The council still believe that I'm still Unstable."

"I see well I will check it out more to see something wrong. Tell your Jounin Sensei to send message to Kazekage in my name that I will solve the problem." Naruto said while Gaara nodded

"Thank you Naruto-kun, Promise me after this we will have more fun." she took his cheeks and kiss him in the lips making Naruto eyes widen but Naruto Kiss her back and hold her waist while Gaara moan making Naruto's tongue Explore her inside mouth. Gaara tried to battle with Naruto's Tongue but Gaara lost and her mouth being explored more deeply by Naruto's Tongue making her moan. while Naruto broke the kiss Gaara Whine in Dissapointment.

"don't worry about it, I will give you more soon." He kiss her forehead while Gaara blushing

Naruto and Gaara part away while Naruto still thinking about talking with Hokage about Invasion he decide to let it be for a while. and He decide he went towards the grave where his Father were Buried. He then talked with Kurama with mental link

"Kurama, My father seal Half of your Chakra inside his body right?" asked Naruto while Kurama nodded

**"Yes, that man foolishly seal my Yin chakra inside himself leaving my Yang Chakra inside your body."** Kurama growled at the past.

"Well then we have to take back your Chakra from my Father's body, I hope no one will notice me." He clapped his hand together and slam his hands to the ground and a Coffin with Fourth Number carved in it. Soon the Coffin opened revealing Yondaime Hokage with an unconscious state and fell to the ground.

Naruto soon examined his father's body revealing his Seal Eight Trigrams Seal. and Naruto move his hand at his father stomach to take the Yin Chakra from his father body. His hand turned white and soon pulled the Yin chakra and seal it Inside himself. Kurama now felt Complete once again and grateful that Naruto has helped him.

Naruto soon returning His father body to the Coffin and clap his hand once again making the coffin went inside the ground. Naruto let our a sigh. "Kurama how do you feel?"

**"Well What do you think? I feel Incredible!"**

"Yeah Sure and Kurama don't boast around saying you are the strongest Bijuu because you know that the strongest Bijuu is your mother Juubi." Naruto said making Kurama stopped cheering

**"Well, I am sorry anyway, I am just over excited."** He sheepishly chuckled

"That's good then, Well let's return towards our 'Home'" Naruto leaving the grave with swirl of Vortex while deactivating the Barrier

Naruto soon found himself at bed now that Kurama Yin Chakra is back he were suddenly become at peace. He slowly close his eyes waiting for Tomorrow Chuunin Exam.

**Next Day Chuunin Exam**

Naruto dressed himself like his usual Attire with his leaf Hitae-ate at his Forehead and 6 Magatama's strapped at his Necklace. and he also brought Large Black scroll behind him. He took his Shakujo and strap his Sword at his Waist. he then wear his new Haori with Black Rinnegan beneath it's a 5 Main Elemental Pattern Fire (火), Wind (風), Earth (土), Water (水), and Lightning (雷).

He looked at the Clock that it's 9 A.M still have one Hour before the Test. He went to the Training Ground 7 to meet up with his team. during the walk He noticed that People doesn't fully recognized him as he looked like a Priest with well Toned body making The girls looked at him with a Lust filled eyes.

He decide to Move faster to avoid the girls. as sometimes his Hormones making the girls who looked at him become in Heat. and his last guess is Kyuubi who could do it. Naruto curse as he finally arrived at Trainng ground 7 looking at his Teammates Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke seemed changed his Shirt instead the Blue Navy. he wore a Black ones with a smaller Uchiha Crest behind it. he also wore a Black Hitae-ate, He had Chokuto strapped to his side back with a Belt. His hands are also Bandaged with a Steel black arm-guards that covered his forearms.

Sakura is also the same but her hair is shorter and a Eyes full of Determination rather than the old Fangirl attitude.

Sasuke has a smirked on his face. "Oi Naruto are you ready to become a Chuunin or a Priest?"

Naruto just smiled. "that is for me to keep the secret and for you to find out."

"Hn...Show off."

"Like you're one to talk." Naruto smirked

"Alright alright stop the bickering and let's go, I can't wait to show our team goes!" Sakura said

"Well that's fine by me." Naruto said

"Mine too." Sasuke nodded

Naruto and his team walked towards the Academy for their first exam and soon found out that there is a Genjutsu with a room number 301, Sasuke almost told them but Naruto put his hand on his shoulder telling his that it was not Necessary. Sasuke found out what Naruto meant and Nodded and move towards the Exam room but stopped by a Green Spandex wearing guy with a thick Eyebrows and Shiny bowl-shaped hair that Naruto didn't knew Exist. Naruto who this person is.

" My name is Rock Lee. You Sasuke Uchiha I want to challenge you to a duel!" the Green Spandex wearing guy said while pointing at Sasuke

"Why should I accept such challenge? We knew that it's a waste of time anyway." Sasuke said while crossing his arms

"I want to test my Challenge against a Uchiha to show my Strength of Hardwork." Rock Lee said

Sasuke look at Naruto who nodded. "Alright here you strange Brows let see what you got!"

Sasuke move into his Taijutsu stance Interceptor Style while Lee also move into Goken Stance. as they didn't move for a little while they soon vanished. Exchanging Fist and Kick. Sasuke without his Sharingan is Not complete however with Naruto's Crazy Training he able to fight more well without Sharingan something that Sasuke respect Naruto's Training.

Lee surprised that the Uchiha could hold up against his Goken and Speed. While He being teached by Maito Gai The green Beast of Konoha. He also surprised that Sasuke having a speed the same as his Sensei. But He never give up at his Hardwork.

After trading blows Lee and Sasuke leapt back. Lee then Unwrapped his Bandage at both of his Arms trying to use Kinjutsu that he learned from Gai. Naruto realized the Technique Omote Renge. Sasuke also Noticed that Strange stance and prepare for his own but before Lee and Sasuke fight each other. Naruto appeared in the middle of the fight.

"That's enough Lee, You are trying to use a Kinjutsu while Sasuke didn't know it. I know what it is." Naruto said while narrowing his eyes dangerously at Lee who Shuddered.

"Why are you stopping the fight! It is Unyouthful!" Lee shouted

"because I knew that even if you use that Technique you will lose. Isn't that right Gai-sensei." Naruto said looking at the corner at the Corridor that Maito Gai appear shocking everyone who doesn't know that he is being hiding.

The man is also the same as his Student Except he wore a Jounin Flak Jacket that Unzipped with the Hitae-ate that wrapped at his Waist.

"That is true, and Lee you will be Punished for try to use the Technique!" Gai said while looking back at Naruto. "I am sorry for my student behavior Naruto-san." He bowed and Naruto nodded

"Next time try to teach him manners we don't want Shinobi of Konoha fighting each other right?" Naruto asked rising his eyebrows

Gai beads sweat rolled "Of course Naruto-san!" Gai Shouted with his Nice guy Pose

"Good. we'll see you around Rock Lee. Let's go." Naruto said and his two teammates nodded following him to the exam room.

As Naruto and his team left for the Exam room. Lee confused at his Sensei behavior and decide to ask.

"Gai Sensei why are acting strange in front of Naruto-san?" Lee asked

Gai frown at the question "Lee whatever you do, you must be careful around him, He is really dangerous and what I mean Dangerous he could easily defeat our Hokage."

Lee paled at this. "really? then how could you know about that Gai Sensei?"

Gai took a deep breaths. "you will see later my Student."

Lee nodded He decide to be careful around him later at the exam.

Meanwhile Naruto and his team reached the Exam room and saw that Kakashi were there.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well I just wanted to give my Cute little genin a good luck." Kakashi said while giving them a eyesmile

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well thank's Anyway. Oh and told Hokage-Jiji that i will speak to him when the Second Exam is over this is serious." Kakashi turned serious

"How serious?" Kakashi asked

"Dead serious."

"alright then I'll tell the Hokage about this." Kakashi leave in the swirl of Leafs

"What is that about Naruto?" Sasuke asked getting curious the better of him.

"I'll tell you later, Now let's get inside."

Once they were Inside various Genin from the Whole Village was there. Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Sunagakure and Konohagakure and it seems 5 major village is joining the Exam. The minor village is Amegakure, Otogakure the new village, Takigakure Fu seems to be with her teams, and many more.

The first exam seems is the Written Exam, the room is already filled with Killing Intent but Naruto just shrugged it off his team is also unaffected and it's really good for him to teach them. He saw that there is another team from his year. Team 8, and Team 10.

He greeted them as their Personality were still the same. Choji eating some potato chips, Shikamaru were snoring mumbling about Troublesome Exam, Ino is well a bit Fangirl of Uchiha, Shino is...Shino, Hinata Shyly stole a glance towards Naruto, and The Dog breath.

"You people joining the exam too?" Naruto asked

"Yeah but it such a drag." Shikamaru lean at the table

"I know how you feel Shika but just hold it on and you'll be fine with your team."

"Yeah thanks anyway."

Ino was closing with Sasuke and Sakura of course not wanting to make Naruto angry just looked at Ino with Distasteful and Sasuke metally asking for help from Naruto who amusingly Ignored. Then there is another Konoha Genin with Glasses approaching them.

"Can you please quiet down? you attracting so much attention." The Konoha genin said

"Well It depends." Naruto analyzing the Genin he smell like a Snake and sneaky.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi I am already entering the exam last year and it's not easy." the man named Kabuto said with a Smile that raising Naruto Suspicious

"How many times have you enter the exam?" Kiba asked

"Around 7 times."

"Wow you must be stupid as fuck or you might be tough shit. Well maybe both I guess." Naruto smirked taunting Kabuto who flinch

"Well you can't Underestimate me anyway I have this card that taking Information of other Genin. If you like I could give you the people you like to know if you know his/her name."

Neji who took Interest from the other side walked towards him. "I want to know about Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara."

Team 7 Narrowing their eyes at Neji. "Oh you know their names well then First is Sabaku no Gaara she is with team from Sunagakure. Her teammates are Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. She has completed 0 D-rank mission, 9 C-rank missions, 19 B-rank missions, and 3 A-rank Missions. and wow she never had Injuries at her Missions." The team was shocked except for Team 7 who already knew that she is Naruto Fiancee.

"Alright then next Sasuke Uchiha. He is from Team 7 his Sensei is Kakashi Hatake with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno as his teammates. He already unlocked his Mature Sharingan. He is already completed 500 D-rank Missions, 24 C-rank Missions, 14 B-rank Missions and 1 A-rank Mission. He is also Rookie of the Year this year."

Sasuke Narrowed his eyes and whispered to Naruto. "Naruto do you think what I think?"

Naruto frowned. "I know Sasuke, He had too much Information about us. I am not going to let any information go through and I must tel this to Hokage."

Sasuke nodded already suspicious about this man who know their Information.

"Alright Next is-" Before Kabuto could tell Naruto abilities. Naruto took the card and rip it to shreds.

"You should not tell someone Information without Permission that is rude." Naruto smiled with Killing Intent surrounded him and Kabuto seemed to flinch.

"Alright I am truly sorry." Kabuto said

A few minutes later the Proctor of the Exam arrived and he is from Torture and Interrogation Office. He explained the rules and of course Naruto just look at him with a bored look on his face. the proctor Name is Morino Ibiki

When the paper has been given to him he already knew the Purpose of this Test is to cheat. Naruto just answer the question easily. he took quick glance at his team. and it seems Sasuke using Sharingan to his Advantage and Sakura who is already knowledgeable about this stuff. Naruto then using Genjutsu as if he is Still writing exam with Stoic face while truly he sleep along with a certain Nara.

After The exam is over the Proctor offering to take the last Question or Forfeit so that they could join the exam next year. Many teams who forfeited and Naruto of course just look at him with a Confused face but deep down he already know.

Ibiki who already passed the remaining Participants tried to explain till a Smoke came from the Window and there is a Sign 'Sexy Proctor Anko Mitarashi has arrived' Everyone sweatdrop at this.

"Anko you early." Ibiki said

"Of course, but Ibiki you are too soft look there is too many of them!" Anko whined

"Maybe who got good team this year?"

"Well whatever when I'm done with them, They will be only half Left. Alright Gaki meet me at Training Ground 44 don't be late." Anko said while dissapear in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and his team with swirl of leafs meanwhile Naruto with swirl of Vortex startling Everyone inside the room. When Ibiki gathered the Exam paper he look at Naruto's Paper that stated. "Be careful about the Genin Kabuto Yakushi He smell like snake." Ibiki Narrowed his eyes at this. Konoha will have a big event in the near future.

**A/N: Naruto will eventually reveal his Heritage. and Of course I'll try to fix my Grammar. I decide to have a Good Sasuke and Sakura and a Stronger Skill under Naruto Tutelage. and of course Naruto's Skill is off the chart. and Naruto's Level right now already reach level of Sennin (Immortal Man/Sage) and have the same skill when the past Rikudou fight Juubi and will keep stronger till Shippuden.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Nickname: Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

**Ninjutsu: Sennin**

**Taijutsu: Sennin**

**Genjutsu: Kage/S-rank**

**Intelligence: Kage/S-rank**

**Strength: Sennin**

**Speed: Sennin**

**Stamina: Sennin**

**Hand seals: E-rank - Low S-rank Jutsu no Hand seals. Mid S-rank - High S-rank Jutsu One Hand seal**

**Kekkei Genkai : Doujutsu(Sharingan, Rinnegan, Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, Eien no Rinnegan), All Elemental Affinities with Gravity Manipulation, Control over Yin-Yang Power and Senjutsu Power**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure, Elemental Nations, Savior of This World**

**Jinchuuriki: Kyuubi no Yoko**

**Classification: Sennin (仙人)**

**Order: Flee on Sight.**


End file.
